


In the Name of the Brother

by tnlph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnlph/pseuds/tnlph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones not only finds out about his father's death, but about the brother he never knew he had. Rather than let another Jones boy grow up without a father, Killian takes the boy into his life. He'll do all he can to be the man for his younger brother that his older brother had been for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma hung up the phone in stunned silence. Brennan Jones was dead. One minute, alive at his desk. The next minute, dead. The aneurysm so sudden they couldn’t even get him to the hospital. 

She didn’t know Brennan all that well. He was the father of her son’s best friend. Emma wasn’t one to get close to people, but they had developed a certain friendship over the years while dealing with the boys. Their teacher had called as soon as she’d heard, asking if Emma could be there when they broke the news to Liam. She said she hoped that having Emma there could bring some small amount of relief, if possible, to the boy. 

Emma immediately agreed and headed over to the school, dreading what was to come. She released a few tears in the car, hoping her face would be clear by the time she saw Liam. Brennan was a kind man and good father, and she was sad that he had died. But her heart was breaking for the boy. Age ten was too young to lose your only parent and be forced to learn the realities of the world. She knew first hand how quickly this little boy was going to grow up.

When she arrived at the school, she was shown into the principal’s conference room where a social worker along with the principal, were waiting for her. Emma was glad they had a few moments alone before Liam was brought in. 

“What will happen with Liam now?” Emma asked, but already knew the answer.

“He’ll be placed into foster care until we can track down any family. If we can track down any family.” 

Emma nodded. She never could have imagined that these were the circumstances her experience with the foster system would come in handy, but for once she was grateful. 

“I’m actually registered as a foster mother. I don’t currently have any children in my care. I never have. Just, I went through all of the screenings and was approved. Is there any chance that Liam could be placed with me?”

As a girl she’d always hoped that a nice family would come along and adopt her. But it never happened. She was just bounced from family to family. Some situations were better than others, but for the most part, she was miserable. It led her to vowing that when she was older she would make a home for another child. She’d started down the path, getting set up with the state. She always stopped just short of bringing another child into their lives. There was always an excuse. It wasn’t a good time. Henry might feel jealous. Her job was too dangerous. No, it was better that it was just her and Henry.

But now she could only think of Liam, heading into who knows what kind of home. The little boy with the mop of black hair and the soulful blue eyes. The little boy who could make her laugh. The little boy who was the instigator of so much harmless mischief. No, Liam needed a home. She would not let the system get him. So now it would be her and Henry, and Liam. No matter what it took. 

“We can try for that, but there are no guarantees. It’s best if we don’t mention the possibility to the boy until we know more for sure.” 

“What about tonight. Can he stay with me tonight? I don’t want him alone, with people who don’t know him, while he deals with losing his father.”

The social worker agreed. “I think we can make that accommodation. It would be best for the boy to be with people he knows.”

Emma nodded, and the door opened. 

She knew by the look on Liam’s face that he knew something terrible had happened. He was a smart boy. You weren’t brought to the principal’s office in the middle of the day for no reason. 

“Emma, what are you doing here? What’s wrong?” He was trying to hide his concern, but his voice was already starting to crack. 

She went over and wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“Oh Liam, I’m so sorry.” He looked up at her, with his big blue eyes, and she couldn’t help the tears that started to fall. “Your dad died today.” She didn’t know what else to say. He wouldn’t care right now that it was an aneurysm. She could feel the change in him as he heard the words he knew were coming. She felt him try to stifle the tears, and she felt his little body as it started to rack with sobbing when he failed. She closed her eyes, letting her own tears fall silently. 

She continued to hold him; rubbing his back and smoothing his hair, doing anything she could think to soothe him, knowing none of it would do any good. This was the worst moment of this boy’s life, and there was nothing she could do. 

She just held him, waiting until his sobs quieted. She would hold him forever. Minutes passed, and he stopped shaking. Finally, he pulled away to look at Emma, his eyes full of questions. She led him to the chair at the table, sitting him down and passing the box of tissues to him. 

Doing everything he could to steady his voice, he finally spoke. “What’s going to happen to me, Emma?” 

She knelt, looking him straight in the eye. “For tonight, you’re staying with me and Henry. We can stay at your house, so you can sleep in your own bed, or you can have a sleepover at our house. It’s up to you. After tonight, we’re going to have a lot to figure out. I can’t promise you anything, but I’m going to do whatever I can to keep you with me and Henry.”

He burst into tears again, and she pulled him into her lap on the floor, letting him sob. They stayed in the room until school was out, Emma holding the boy, letting him grieve his father. 

_______________

“Mr. Jones?”

“Yes.”

“Mr. Killian Jones?” 

“Speaking.” 

Killian had clearly said, “Killian Jones” when answering the phone. He was a bit annoyed at this man’s need to confirm his identity before proceeding. 

“This is Robert Gold. I’m the attorney handling your father’s estate.” 

Killian Jones nearly hung up the phone. Instead, he stayed silent. His father had run out on the family 20 years earlier. Killian had never expected to hear anything from the man again. The lawyer took the silence as an invitation to continue. 

“Your father died quite suddenly two days ago, and I’ve been looking through his affairs. There’s a letter here that was directed to you and your older brother, Liam. I’m sorry to hear about your brother’s death, but I would like to deliver the letter to you. There’s actually quite a bit more to discuss, so it would be best if we could meet in person.” 

Killian wanted to tell the man to go to hell, and that he had no interest in anything that his father could have had to say, but he thought about Liam. That was not what he would have done. Liam would be the bigger man and go read the letter. He owed it to his brother to find out what their father had to say. 

He looked at the picture of Liam on his desk, a reminder that he was somewhere watching over him. 

“Well, brother, maybe we’ll finally find out what happened to dear old Pop.” 

_______________

 

When Mr Gold arrived at the coffee shop and sat down at the table his first comment was on the younger man’s appearance. 

“Mr. Jones. I have to say you look quite like your father. I only met with him a few times, but you certainly favor him.” 

“Hopefully only in looks.” Killian was in no mood for small talk. 

Mr. Gold just nodded, and decided it was best to get down to business. 

“The instructions were to let you read a letter he wrote to you and your brother, and then to discuss the particulars with you afterwards.” He handed Killian the letter, and left to go order a coffee at the counter. 

Killian stared at the envelope in his hands, seeing Liam and Killian scrawled across the front. He would have liked to open it at home, preferably after a few drinks, when he could scream and rant about the contents. But the lawyer’s insistence that he be here to discuss it threw a wrench in that plan. 

Like pulling off a bandaid, he ripped open the envelope. 

Liam and Killian, 

There is no apology I can make for leaving. There is nothing I could ever tell you that would be a good enough reason for my actions. I’ve regretted it every day of the rest of my life. I wanted to find you so many times, but was a coward. I was too scared to see you, and find out just what damage my absence may have done. I would have loved nothing more than to find you, and see you doing well for yourselves, with families of your own. Loving, and loved in return. But I did not deserve to see that. 

Just as I don’t deserve the life I have now. And if you’re reading this letter, that life has been taken from me. 

A few years after I left you, I met someone and we fell in love. We had a son. You have a half-brother. His mother has since died, and it’s just been the two of us since he was a baby. And every day I’ve atoned for leaving you by being the best possible father I can to him. Not a day goes by that I don’t think of you. As proof, you can see it in his name, Liam Killian. I cannot look at him, call to him, or think of him without paying penance for the sin I committed. 

If I am gone, he has no one in this world to look after him. Please help me to keep from abandoning another son. You owe me nothing. You owe him nothing. But he is your brother. He needs you. 

(Your father) Brennan Jones

Killian put the letter down on the table, and stared blankly at the wall. He had not noticed the lawyer’s return. There was too much to think about. For all that he said he didn’t care why his father had left them, he was dissatisfied with the lack of explanation in the letter. He wanted answers. He wanted to know, finally, after all these years, why they had been left. 

Instead of answers he got news of a brother. A brother who now needed to be taken care of. Brennan Jones leaving another son. Of course he was.

“So, Mr. Jones, now that you’ve read the letter we should discuss the specifics.” 

Killian shook himself, trying to focus on the conversation. 

“The specifics. You mean my brother. How old is he? Where is he now?” 

“He’s ten, and staying with a friend. I believe the family is a registered foster family and they’ve been able to keep him from being processed into the system.” 

Killian was thankful for that. 

“The details. Now, there’s a good bit of money thanks to an insurance policy. Not a fortune, but enough to allow you to care for the boy without financial hardship.” 

That was a detail Killian could have done without. Killian didn’t need money. The settlement from the accident that took both his hand and his brother had made sure that money would never be a concern. But Brennan had made sure, even with a sudden death, that this son was financially provided for. He and Liam on the other hand, were abandoned with barely a month’s rent paid the day Liam turned 18. 

“If you intend to take the boy…”

Killian cut him off.

“I do.” There was no question in his mind that he would take the boy. He may end up regretting the rash decision every day for the rest of his life, but he would not let another Jones boy be left behind by Brennan Jones. 

“Well, then there will be some legal work ahead for obtaining custody. I suggest you retain a lawyer.”

“Where is he? My brother? 

“I told you; he’s staying with a friend.” 

“No, I mean, what state?

“Oh, right. He’s here in Boston. It will be quite convenient. I can give you the social worker’s information, and she can get you in touch with the family he’s staying with to start setting up visitation until you get custody.” 

Everything in Killian wanted to break at that moment. Boston. His father had been in Boston the whole time. Filing that fact away for a time that he could deal with it, he handed the lawyer his card and told him to email him any information necessary and left. 

_______________

 

Killian Jones threw the keys down on the counter and immediately poured himself a tumbler of rum. He looked around at the loft, noting that he’d need to find a new place. It was large, but outfitted perfectly for a bachelor lifestyle. Comfortable leather sofa in front of the latest, largest TV available. Bed tucked on the other side of a bookshelf. It was all he needed. He’d need to find a place where they could have their own rooms.

He’d lived a solitary life for the most part. There were friends, but just a few, and not close. After losing his brother, he briefly thought there was a woman with whom he could build a life. But like everyone else, she left him. Only this time it wasn’t death. She went back to her husband, and son. He’d never have become involved if he knew. 

Sitting on the couch he reread the letter. He used to wonder if he would feel anything if he ever heard from his father. He now had that answer. Anger. Feelings he’d managed to suppress for years came back as he thought of his adolescence. He was bitter over the hardships they faced, trying to survive on what little Liam could earn at age 18. Anger that Liam was forced to take over the role of provider. Liam gave up everything to ensure they wouldn’t be separated. He was angry that Brennan had admitted he realized he was wrong, and didn’t even try to find them. Anger that now he was once again dealing with the ramifications of his father’s mistakes. 

He hadn’t even asked the lawyer how his father died. He wanted to assume it was of his own making. But there was a new son. A son that Brennan actually cared for, and wanted to make sure would be safe when he was gone. His death probably was not of his own fault or carelessness. No, new Liam got more from Brennan than that. 

He put down his drink and scrubbed his hand over his face. New Liam. How could he welcome this boy into his home? He didn’t know anything about children. There was his friend Robin’s son, but he was 5, not 10. He couldn’t use any of his experience with Roland to relate. 

And the name? How could he look at this boy every day, and be reminded of what he lost. It had been his father’s self-imposed penance, and yet now he was going to have to pay the price.  
He wanted to pick up the phone and call the lawyer, to say he’d made a mistake. To tell whomever needed to know that he would not be taking the lad. 

But he knew he couldn’t. Somewhere out there was a boy who missed his father, and was scared. Killian knew all too well how that boy felt right now. Only that little boy didn’t have Liam to take care of him. That little boy would have to make do with a poor substitute. And he hoped to God Liam would be proud of him.  
_______________

It took a few days to set up but he was finally going to meet his brother. He’d exchanged a few emails with Emma Swan, the friend’s mother, and had received a picture of the boy. There must have been none of his mother in him, because all he could see was the face of a Jones. Dark hair, strong jaw, blue eyes. He could have been Killian or Liam at that age. 

They’d arranged to meet after school at a park she said he enjoyed. He was grateful for Emma Swan’s emails. Without saying it expressly, she managed to convey that she knew he was in an unexpected position, and that she wanted to help. And he would need all the help he could get.

For the first time in years, Killian Jones was terrified. 

What if Liam didn’t like him? What if he didn’t like Liam? What if he couldn’t be the man the boy needed him to be? He tried to silence these fears as he approached the playground. 

The day was a bit chilly, and the park not too busy. He spotted him instantly on his arrival, standing with a blonde woman and another boy about his age. He approached swiftly, just wanting to get it over with. 

“Hello.” 

Liam turned to him. 

“Hi.” 

The two Joneses stood silently, each sizing the other up. Emma decided to break the silence, making the absolutely unnecessary introductions. 

“Killian, right?” He nodded. “Liam, this is Killian, your older brother. Killian, this is Liam, your little brother.” 

“Younger.” 

Killian stifled a laugh unsuccessfully. He could see the exasperation on the boy’s face, ready to correct them all at being described as “little.” It was a conversation he’d had with Liam more times than he could remember. “Yes, lad, younger brother.”

“Where’s your hand?” 

“LIAM!” Emma Swan turned red in embarrassment, as though she were responsible for the words that had left Liam’s mouth. 

“No, Ms. Swan, it’s fine.” He turned to his younger brother. “I lost it a few years ago in an accident. It’s fine now though.” 

“Are there scars? Can I see it?” 

“LIAM.” She admonished again, shaking her head. She should have known the missing appendage would spark Liam’s curiosity.

He just laughed. “You know, I wear long sleeved shirts so I can cover up the scars. No one wants to see. You’re the first person who’s ever asked. Maybe later. Not when there are people around.” 

Emma took their exchange as a good sign. 

“This is my son Henry. Knowing him, he’ll probably want to see the scars too.” Henry nodded enthusiastically. “It’s a bit chillier than I expected. We thought we could walk over to the cafe and get some hot chocolate? There are some tables. I know Liam’s looking forward to getting to know you.” 

Killian looked down at his brother, and back at the woman. He had been right. She wanted to make this easy on him. 

Emma and Henry took a table just far enough away so that they couldn’t hear, but close enough that Liam would feel comfortable with the stranger. 

But Liam seemed completely at ease. 

After the waitress took their orders, Liam turned with questions. 

“Why didn’t you and Dad talk?” And of course he went straight for the hardest.

“Did you love your father?” Liam nodded. 

“I loved him too. But when I was eleven, and my, well our, older brother Liam was eighteen, he left us. One morning we woke up and there was a letter on the table saying he wasn’t coming back. And he never did. I didn’t know where he was, or that you existed, until after he died.” Killian knew this would come up, and decided it was best to tell the truth. He would not try to turn the boy against Brennan, but he certainly wasn’t going to cover up past misdeeds. 

“Liam?” The younger brother questioned the name. 

“Yes, our older brother was named Liam. The letter that your father wrote, asking me to take care of you when he was gone, said he named you after the boys he left.” He pulled out his phone and showed the boy a picture of himself with Liam, taken a few years before his death. He paused, letting the boy take that in. He didn’t feel that he should add that the father considered repeating the name penance. The child didn’t need to be burdened with the sins of the father. “Liam was the best man I’ve ever known. He was my brother and my best friend. And after your father left, he stepped up and became my father as well.” Liam studied the picture. 

“Is it hard, me being called the same thing?” 

“Quite, actually.” 

“Maybe I should have a nickname. Something that you can call me.” 

Killian smiled. The boy was smart. “That could work. What should it be?” 

“You can’t give yourself a nickname.” 

“Aye, but I need to know you better to come up with one for you. I can’t base it on anything I know right now, or all I could call you is Junior.”

Liam paused. “Our brother Liam, you said he was a good man?” 

“The absolute best.”

Liam nodded. “I can be Junior to that.” 

“Junior.” And they both nodded in agreement. 

Silence set in for a few moments. Killian didn’t know what one spoke about with eleven year olds. And he didn’t want to hear about the only thing he knew they had in common, Brennan Jones. But he did want to get to know his brother. He hoped learning more about the boy would help alleviate his fears. 

“So, what kind of things do you like?” 

“Star Wars.” 

Killian nodded, approving. “Good choice. Excited about the new movie?”

Liam’s face lit up. “Yes. Emma got tickets for us to go see it at midnight Thursday night. She’s the coolest.” He looked over at the blonde, who was chatting with her own son. He instantly knew he’d be forever grateful to this woman for bridging the gap in his brother’s life.

“That’s awesome. You can’t tell me anything about it until I’ve seen it though. No spoilers.” 

Liam looked shocked at the suggestion that he would even do such a thing. 

The two quickly dissolved into a discussion about the past movies, and what they thought about anything, everything they’d heard about the new movie. They were startled when Emma and Henry arrived at the table, saying that it was dinner time and they needed to start heading home. 

She noticed the disappointment on both Killian and Liam’s face. She had been happy to see them talking and getting along so well. 

“Killian, would you like to join us? That way you and Liam can talk a while longer.”

“Is that okay with you, Junior?” Liam nodded excitedly. 

“Junior?” Emma questioned the name. 

“Yeah, Liam was also our older brother’s name, so I’m Liam Junior.” Emma shot Killian a look. She was perceptive, and picked up on there being more to the story. He averted his eyes, and just accepted the invitation. 

_______________

“So, Henry’s dad?” 

“There was one.” 

“Ah.”

Dinner had gone well. It was nice seeing his brother interact with Emma and her son. He was happy to know he was with people who obviously loved him and would care for him. But that was the problem. How could he do this? How could he build a home for the boy? He didn’t know what home even meant. 

“Do you want a beer?” Emma was rummaging in the refrigerator, as he brought in the last of the trash from the takeout. 

“Got anything stronger?”

She laughed, and didn’t blame him. This had to have been tough.

“There’s whiskey, or … whiskey.”

“That will do.” 

She poured glasses for them both, and they sat down at the kitchen table, ears perked to any intrusion from the boys. 

“So, you didn’t know Liam existed?” 

“No. I didn’t even know if my father was dead or alive. He walked out on me and my brother when I was eleven, never to be seen or heard from again. At least, not until I got the letter from the lawyer informing me of Junior.” 

“Liam.”

“I’m calling him Junior. Liam was my older brother. Brennan left a letter explaining he named him Liam Killian to remind himself of the boys he left behind.” 

“Oh, that’s right. His middle name is Killian.” 

He just nodded, and took a sip of the whiskey. 

This was a lot to take in for Emma. If you had asked her whether Brennan Jones was the type of man who could have ever walked out on his son, she would have told you no. Apparently she didn’t know the man at all. She was lost in her own thoughts of Brennan when she heard Killian sigh next to her. 

“I don’t know if I can do this, Emma. I don’t know the first thing about raising a kid.”

“You were great with him today.” She wanted to be reassuring. Liam needed family, and Killian was all he had. So far, she had seen was a man trying to relate to an unexpected entry into his life. And that was enough for her. Any man who would take on a kid was good in her books. 

“There’s a big difference between raising a boy, turning him into a man, and talking to a kid about Star Wars and comic books for a few hours. You know that. You’re raising a son. You’ve figured it out.” 

If there were ever a time for Emma Swan to open up about her past, this was it. She levelled her gaze at him, and told him everything in one fell swoop.

“Yeah, I figured it out because I had to. I was seventeen, pregnant, and just out of juvie. I’d been in foster care since the day my parents left me by the side of the road as an infant. I had two choices: give Henry up, give him his best chance at finding a family. Or be that family. I had no idea what I was doing Killian. I had no way of supporting myself, let alone an “us.” But I did it. If I could do that alone at age 17, you can do it now.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a week, and Killian Jones found that he truly liked his little brother. More than he had even thought possible. He found him to be smart, funny, and truly kind. Whatever his father may have done in the past, he had been raising a good boy.

But it was all happening too fast.

He had just met with his lawyer and been informed that everything had been processed, and he was now officially the guardian of Liam Killian Jones, age ten. He didn't even know it was possible for anything to happen that fast. But when both parents were dead and there was a blood relative, a stable of age sibling no less, willing to become the guardian, the state had no objections.

It's just, he wasn't ready. And he wasn't entirely sure Junior was either. He hadn't even started looking for a place to live. He hadn't prepared work for the changes that would need to be made to his schedule to accommodate the boy's school hours. He hadn't prepared himself.

So of course his first call after meeting with the lawyer was to Emma Swan.

"Swan." She answered the phone with just her last name, no attempt to soften her voice. He'd never called her during business hours, and wasn't used to her professional persona.

"'Swan.' You sound so commanding and tough. I like that."

He could hear the smile in her voice when she realized who was on the other end of the line. "Hi, Killian. What's up?" It put him at ease. Everything about Emma Swan put him at ease.

"Is now a good time? I know you're working."

"I've got a few minutes."

A few minutes wouldn't be enough for everything troubling him at the moment, but hearing her voice, and listening to her for even two minutes would be enough to take the edge off. "I just met with my lawyer. The paperwork is all processed. Technically I'm Junior's guardian now. For good."

He heard her let out a long sigh on the other end of the line before responding.

"Listen, Killian. That's great that the paperwork is processed, but I don't think…" He instantly knew where she was going and cut her off before she could finish.

"Swan, stop, please. I think we're both on the same page. I don't think it's the right time yet either. Can we talk more about tonight? Junior wanted me to come see his football practice." He was beyond grateful that he didn't have to flat out ask this amazing, generous woman to keep his brother a while longer. He knew she wouldn't mind, but not having to actually ask made all the difference.  
_____________

Emma let the boys run off to find their coach, while trying to avoid the throng of soccer moms at the side of the field. Usually on practice nights, she let a book be her company. She would look up and smile and cheer for Henry, enough so that he knew she cared, but definitely avoided making eye contact with other parents, not wanting to invite any familiarity.

Not that they would try. Emma Swan: the single mother, the bail bonds person, had been found wanting.

So tonight, when Killian Jones joined her on the metal bleachers, every eye turned to them. She knew that the other moms would immediately know who he was. He was a clone of Brennan, and the story of the much older brother, so innocently related to his classmates by Liam, had spread through the school like wildfire.

She could see them sizing him up. Killian, the older brother adopting the orphaned brother he didn't even know, would be found perfect.

"Swan." She heard him call, in an imitation of the voice he'd earlier called commanding.

She laughed. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Never." He smiled, handing her a hot chocolate. "Thought you might be able to use this tonight." The night was chilly, and she appreciated the thought. The metal of the bleachers had already frozen her backside, and she clutched the cup between her hands for its warmth. She noted him sipping his own drink as he looked out across the field. She pointed out which jersey number was Liam's, in case the black shock of hair didn't give him away.

"Glad to see Brennan had the sense to put him in a proper sport."

"And of course once Liam was signed up, Henry just had to as well. I blame Brennan for this entirely."

"Not your thing? I see there's a group of women over there you could have joined, and yet you were sitting here all alone."

She glanced at the soccer moms, shaking her head as she took stock.

"No, definitely not my thing. I try, for Henry's sake. But really, there's a limit to how much I can discuss whether or not Carol got a boob job, or if Timmy really should have invited Lois to his party." She didn't want to admit that it was they who didn't accept her.

He'd had his eyes focused on the field as they talked, and she was startled when he hopped to his feet and started cheering.

"Did you see that? Fantastic."

"What did Liam do?"

"No, it was Henry. Bloody nice goal. Looks like the lad has real talent."

He'd remained standing looking out on the field. Emma, knowing she'd already missed Henry's goal, didn't look out at the boys. Her eyes were trained on Killian. A man standing and cheering for her son. Her heart skipped a little, and she scolded herself. She was supposed to be helping him adjust to adopting his brother, nothing more.

But there was more. It had only been a week, and there was definitely more. She'd felt it from that first night in her kitchen. She'd spilled her life's story to him. She wanted him to know her. To really know her. She wanted to let him past every barrier she'd ever built, to let him into her family. He didn't even know that he was getting to see an Emma that most people didn't even know existed. She was terrified.

He sat. "So, Junior. How's he actually doing?"

Emma appreciated that he asked this question. It had been ten days since Brennan's death, and the boy was doing remarkably well. He was able to make it through the days. It was the nighttime that Liam struggled with. They'd sit, far away from Henry's ears, and she'd hold him as he cried.

"He doesn't want me to tell you this. Actually, he specifically asked me not to tell you, but he cries. He misses your father." She stopped herself, realizing she referred to Brennan as his father. In the week she'd known Killian, she had quickly picked up on the fact that Killian only ever called him Brennan. "His father."

Killian frowned. "Why wouldn't he want me to know that?" He looked at her, with the most earnest and questioning of expressions.

She smiled at his confusion. "Because I think he's starting to idolize you already. And he wants you to think he's tough, and strong. Like you."

"Hmf." She could see him studying his brother on the field. "He didn't see me when I was little, crying every night, asking Liam where Brennan was. Wondering what I'd done to make him leave." There was only anger in his voice, but even in profile she could see the sadness in his eyes. She could see the break in him that had never healed.

"I can't talk to him about it."

They'd been silent awhile as they both watched the boys on the field, and she was confused by Killian's train of thought. "What?"

"I can't talk to him about how it was when Brennan left. About how I felt. It won't make it better for him. I can't tell him how I felt without explaining more about what his father did to me. It's not fair to the boy."

She realized what he meant, and agreed. As much as it would help Liam to know that Killian had once been sad and scared, any way of discussing it would lead to demonizing Brennan.

"What did Liam do, I mean, older Liam? Liam Senior?"

"He kept telling me that we were brothers, and that brothers stuck together. That we took care of each other. He always did take care of me. I just never got the chance to take care of him."

A soft smile crossed her face as she replied. "I think you're getting your chance now. And I think Liam Sr's words should be passed on. You should spend some time with Liam this weekend. Just the two of you. I think it will help."  
_____________

Killian eased Junior into their time together that weekend with a repeat viewing of Star Wars. What better way was there to a ten year old's heart? Or a 30 something year old's heart for that matter. They walked the blocks from the theater to Killian's apartment, pizza in hand, discussing all of their theories on the characters, villains, and ideas of what they could expect from episode VIII. Both Joneses were in heaven.

When Junior finally saw Killian's apartment for the first time, the hero worship continued.

"This place is so cool. Look at your TV." Killian smiled. Of course the boy went straight for the TV, and the cabinet of movies beside it. "You have, like, every action movie. Can we watch one?" And that's where Killian panicked. Wanting to be the cool older brother, he would have said yes to just about anything Junior asked. Needing to be a responsible parent, he'd have to figure out what was and wasn't appropriate for a ten year old. The last thing he wanted to do was call Emma for advice within five minutes of walking in the door.

"Let's eat dinner first, then we can pick something out."

Junior was still distracted by looking around the apartment, and he could see it on the boy's face when he realized the bed was out in the open.

"So, where I am going to sleep?"

"I figure we could stretch out a hammock between that column and the wall, and you can bunk up like you're crew on my ship." He was joking, but not expecting the response he got. Not in the slightest.

"Cool." The boy's face had lit up, as though he were excited about the adventure.

"Junior, I was just kidding. You're staying with Emma until we find a new place. One where we can each have our own room. Now come eat dinner."

The meal started out silent, Killian having served slices and poured water for them each. He would have loved to grab a beer but thought better of it. If he couldn't handle a conversation with a ten year old without a drink, the next eight years were going to be rough.

Junior was the one to break the silence, and it really made Killian wish he'd grabbed that beer.

"So, I'm not moving back home then?"

Killian closed his eyes. He'd been dreading the subject of Junior and Brennan's apartment. He'd made sure the rent was paid, giving himself time to deal with the idea of it. He knew eventually he'd have to clean it out, but he wanted to postpone the event until he thought he could handle it. He'd be paying rent on that apartment forever.

The boy looked so hopeful, but Killian couldn't lie to him. There was no chance that Killian would pack up his things and move into Brennan's life. He could see the dream plastered across the young lad's face. The dream that he could return to his old room and his old life. Killian wished it could be that easy. Killian needed to draw one line in the sand. One line for himself. And moving into Brennan's apartment was that line. He couldn't do it.

"Sorry, lad. But no. I can't do that. But you and I, we'll pick out our new place together. We'll find someplace amazing. It has to be in your same school district. And close enough still to Emma and Henry's. And whatever else you want it to be. But I can't move in to where you lived with Brennan." Killian hated the look on Junior's face, seeing the realization that his dream was crushed. "And if you truly want a hammock we'll put up a hammock." That brought out a small smile.

"Can I bring my stuff?"

"Of course!" He was shocked that Junior had the impression that he couldn't. "We'll go back tomorrow and get anything that you want, if Emma hasn't taken you already. Eventually we'll pack up everything that you want to keep for future and put it in storage. You don't have to get rid of anything. We just can't live there. And we'll find someplace for us soon, I promise."

The boy seemed placated enough for the time being, and they continued on with their dinner. Heavier topics were not addressed again until after they were finished. Junior wanted to watch a movie, but Killian thought playing a game would be a better idea, leaving them more chances to discuss things, rather than stare at a screen. He pulled out Jenga, usually only used for when his friends were over and they'd all had a few drinks.

"You know who was really good at this?" The boy shook his head, obviously not knowing the answer. "Our brother Liam. I never once, in all our years, was able to beat him."

"Well, it's not fair though. He had two hands, and you only have one."

He'd spoken a lot of their older brother with Junior, enjoying being able to share his memories of the most important person in his life. But Killian realized he'd never told Junior about how Liam had died. "Well, actually that never made a difference. The day Liam died is the day I lost my hand. We'd gone out sailing, and a group of drunks on a speedboat crashed into us. Liam was thrown into the water, and hit by the propeller. My hand was crushed, and they couldn't save it. So, alas, my missing appendage can't be my excuse. It was always a fair win. Liam was always fair."

Junior was excited by the mention of sailing. "Dad had just started teaching me how to sail. He said I was a good first mate. I was practicing all of my knots."

Killian smiled at his brother's enthusiasm. It was a split second decision, and he was hoping he wouldn't regret it. "Maybe we should go out sailing when the weather gets better?" He hadn't been out on a boat since the day of the accident, but the hours he and Liam had spent on the water had been some of the best of his life. If he could provide that for his younger brother, maybe it would be worth fighting his demons.

The grin on the lad's face was the first sign he was making the right decision.  
_____________

Emma heard the crying, and went out to the living room where she knew she'd find Liam. He looked up, startled and scared.

"Hey, Liam." She scooted in next to him on the couch, pulling a blanket around both of them, and wrapping her arms around the boy. "Wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head, and tried drying his eyes on the back of his hand. He leaned his head against her shoulder, and she smoothed down his hair. It was these quiet hours that reminded her just how young he still was.

"How was your time with Killian today?"

He didn't answer, and Emma grew concerned the longer the silence lasted.

"Hey, did everything go okay? You can tell me if it didn't. You can tell me if there's anything, ANYTHING, that's wrong." Panic was rising. Killian had seemed fine, good actually when he'd returned the sleepy boy to her doorstep. She heard Liam start crying again, and she almost couldn't take it, until the boy spoke again.

"What if he doesn't like me, Emma?"

"I don't know what you mean, Liam. What if Killian doesn't like you? What would make you think that? Did he say anything?"

He shook his head and she heard sniffling. "He said that Liam took care of him. And that he was going to take care of me. Because that's what brothers do. But he and Liam loved each other. What if he doesn't like me? He's just stuck with me 'cause my dad died."

She held the boy close and tried not to laugh at his worry. "Oh, Liam. I already know that Killian really, really likes you. I promise. There's nothing I can tell you that's going to make you feel better tonight, but just you wait, kid. Killian's going to love you just like he loved Liam."

It couldn't have happened at a better time, but her phone dinged with an incoming text.

KJ: Thought you might enjoy this, Swan.

Attached was a picture Killian had taken of Liam posing with some props at the movie theater. Emma laughed at the image, and showed it to the kid.

"See, kid. I think Killian likes you. Guys who don't like their little brothers don't care enough to send pictures."

She loved the sheepish look that crossed his face, even as his hackles rose. "Younger brother, Emma. But get Killian to send you the one I took of him. He posed too."

ES: I love it. Liam's sitting here with me. He wants to see the one of you.

She and Liam both burst out laughing when the picture arrived on her phone, seeing Killian grasping the fake light saber with his prosthetic, pretending to battle Kylo Ren. It was what the kid needed to break the mood, and she sent him off to bed.

As Emma drifted off to sleep, looking at Killian's photo on her phone, she realized two things. First, tonight was the first night Liam hadn't been crying over the death of his father. Second, and she knew she was being as ridiculous as Liam, she understood the kid's fear. What if Killian Jones didn't like her?


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma. Beautiful Emma."

She smiled. Hearing her neighbor Marco in the hall never got old. "Hi Marco." Two voices popped up behind her, greeting the older Italian man as well.

"I will be so sad when I no longer see your face every day."

"Well, let's hope that never happens." Emma wasn't sure what he meant. She never really pegged Marco as having a morbid streak; he couldn't possibly be talking about dying.

"Ah, but the day will be coming all too soon. My boy, my August, has asked me to move in with him. He thinks it's not best for me to be alone since my fall."

"You're moving out?" Henry was obviously distressed. Marco had long been one of Henry's favorites. He'd gained the boy's favor early on; one magical turn of Marco's screwdriver returning working order to Henry's favorite truck, and they were fast friends. Marco's love of children, and his despair over his own son's adulthood and departure from the nest, made Henry a welcome addition to the man's life as well. Liam was joyfully adopted into their friendship and she always smiled to see the boys disappear into Marco's next-door apartment.

"Yes, Henry. But it will be good, missing you and your mother put aside. I get to spend more time with my boy."

Emma nodded, knowing August meant the world to him. She also smiled, thinking this might once and for all end Marco's attempt to fix her up with his son. She wasn't sure if he actually thought they'd work as a couple, or if he was just trying to lure his son to the building more often with the idea of a "beautiful lady to be at your side" as she'd overheard herself described one day.

It wasn't that August wouldn't be "a gorgeous man to be by her side." He was certainly good looking. But for all that Marco lamented that his son was grown, she noted it was mostly only in physical appearance. If she were going to let anyone into her life, it would be a man, not a boy.

* * *

She wanted to admonish him when she saw Liam grab her phone out of her purse without asking, but was too happy, knowing who he was calling, to correct him in any way. He and Killian had quickly established a routine of talking on the phone every day, and Emma was quite happy to encourage him. Killian had even asked if he could buy Liam a phone so they could text, but Emma put her foot down there. She appreciated that he asked, really. But she told him they were too young. He teased her about the use of the word "they." _"Of course, if you get one for Liam, I'll have to get one for Henry. The silence in my apartment as they communicate solely via text would be deadening."_

Liam always preferred to facetime with Killian when he could and she smiled when he held the phone to her face. "Killian says 'Hi Emma. Hi Henry.'" She couldn't fault the boy's choice of technology. Seeing the man's smile always did something to her.

"Hi, Killian," she called over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen, still with one ear on the conversation and Henry settled in to a video game.

"I found us an apartment." She paused, with the refrigerator door open. It was the younger brother who had made the statement, and she was utterly confused. When had Liam been looking for apartments?

"Quite the estate agent then, aren't you. Tell me, Junior, where is this new apartment of ours?"

"It's perfect." The excitement in the boy's voice was infectious, and Emma returned to the living room, ready to hear about the new Jones abode. "It's two bedrooms." He paused, and Killian broke in.

"Okay, the basics. But what about the rest? Close to Emma and Henry? And cool?"

Emma couldn't help but feel something at the idea that Killian wanted to stay close to her. _Yes,_ she thought. _They should be close._ She had settled down on the couch with a drink, half watching Henry play his game but mostly listening to Liam's conversation with his brother.

"It's really cool. The guy who has lived there forever is a carpenter and he's made all these neat things. He built a secret hiding place for his son when he was little. And cool bunk beds in one of the rooms."

Emma dropped her head to the back of the couch and groaned silently. She realized instantly where Liam was going with this.

"And it's right next door to Emma and Henry. We could spend all our time together."

All of the sudden _close_ went to _right-on-top-of-each-other._ She thought about all the times Marco had caught her on laundry day wearing the dregs of her closet. Or on the days she couldn't quite get it together to brush her hair. Was she prepared for that level of intimacy with Killian Jones?

Yes. The answer was yes. Every single thing she saw about the man told her that he would be worth it. It had begun with his willingness to take in his brother. But didn't stop there. Of course he was gorgeous, but she wasn't shallow. It took much more to win Emma Swan. It was the sum of all the little things. The patience she saw him display when he helped Henry and Liam with their homework. The fact that he worked, even though from what she'd gleaned, he didn't need to financially. Every day brought new evidence of his wit, kindness and sincerity. She wasn't just happy to see that this was the role model the universe had provided for Liam. She wanted to have him in her life, and Henry's.

"Killian wants to talk to you." She had to snap out of her thoughts to take the phone from Liam. Forgetting that it was Facetime, she lifted the phone to her ear, until she heard, "Swan, they're lovely ears, but I'd rather see your face." His grin was wide when she finally looked at the screen, and if she weren't already in a good mood that would have fixed it. "So, the lads have discussed this and want us to be neighbors."

"So it seems."

"Would you be alright with that? I realize that it might be a bit much, me hanging around all the time with my questions."

"I think I can handle the questions, Killian." She wasn't lying. It wasn't the questions she'd have a problem with. It would be whether she could hide her feelings twenty four hours a day. "Are you serious though? You'd move in over here?"

"I don't see why not. Junior's already in love with it and I believe that was our biggest criteria." She noticed him jerking his head to the side, and she realized he might intend for her to go where their conversation wouldn't be overheard. She headed into her bedroom, and settled against the pillows. "He's upset about not moving back into his old apartment. And if he's found a place he can be excited about as a new home, I really don't think I can deny him that."

She nodded in understanding.

"I guess I'll just have to put in a good word for you with the landlord." They laughed, but she continued. "I'll talk to Marco tomorrow and see if he knows when he's moving out. And get you the landlord's number."

"Thank you, Swan." She saw his face grow serious. "Not just for that, but for everything. I can't tell you what it means to me to have you on our side. Sometimes I think about how different all this would have been if it hadn't been for you. I think you're our savior."

"I'm no one's savior, Killian," she said, shaking her head. "It was the right thing to do. For all of us. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if Liam had ended up with strangers when I could have taken him in."

"You can deny it all you want, Swan. You're our savior."

They didn't get a chance to discuss more, as her door was opened and a voice popped in. "Mom, we're hungry. What are we having for dinner?"

"HENRY!" The irritation in her voice was clear.

He closed the door, and retreated to the living room, knowing he'd broken a handful of rules. Emma had made it clear early on in Henry's life that a full refrigerator, along with knowing there was a dinner in his future, meant the boy was never allowed to whine, or question what was being served.

"God, Killian. I think pre-teen boys have a one track mind. Food. Were you like this as a kid?"

"Um, well. Liam and I didn't have much when I was the lads' age. But I'm sure I would have been much the same if circumstances were different." He looked a bit embarrassed to be talking about his past, but if there were anyone who would understand, it was Emma.

"Why don't I take us all out for dinner this weekend? It's the least I can do, considering my brother is eating you out of house and home."

It really didn't take much for Emma Swan to agree to let Killian Jones to take them out to dinner.

* * *

"I told you, they always pick The Olive Garden. Get used to it."

"But Swan, The Olive Garden?"

"They love the unlimited breadsticks. And the massive bowls of pasta."

They were on their way back to Emma and Henry's after dinner. The boys had darted off in front of them, but still within view. Killian had begun to think of how much fuller his life had become since the arrival of his brother. He hadn't even noticed his co-worker approaching them.

"Jones, what's this?" If there were anyone he'd rather run into less, while walking with Emma, he couldn't for the life of him figure out who it would be.

"Scarlet." He tried to keep walking, acknowledging the man with a nod of the head.

"No, no, don't keep walking. Killian Jones, lone wolf of the office, has a secret life with a knock-out blonde?" He reached his hand out to Emma and introduced himself. "I'm one of Killian's more dashing friends, Will Scarlet."

Knowing it was useless to fight it at this point, he gave in and made the introduction. "This is my friend, Emma."

"Just friend? Where did you go wrong in life, mate?" Emma blushed, and she noticed the tips of Killian's ears turn red as well. He turned to Emma. "Since you're just friends, maybe I could ask for your number?"

"That's enough, Scarlet. Run along. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

It took a moment, along with a less than gentle nudge to the shoulder, but Killian got Scarlet moving again along the sidewalk, and he resumed his pace alongside Emma. He wasn't sure what to make of the jealousy that stirred in him at hearing Will ask for her number. Emma was a friend, a much needed friend at the moment. And he was not going to mess any of that up. She was too important to Junior, and in so short a span of time had become too important to him. But, he had to give Scarlet credit. She was a knock-out, and maybe passing up a chance with Emma Swan was a mistake. If he'd met her under any other circumstances, he told himself he would have taken a chance.

"Lone wolf?"

"I started this job just after Liam died. I'll admit, I've kept to myself and not been as friendly towards my co-workers as maybe I should have been. But I assure you, I do have friends."

He bumped her shoulder with his and she looked over to see him smirking.

"You're going to be my neighbor soon. I'll know if you're lying."

The apartment next-door had been secured with ease. Emma spoke with Marco, and found out his move out date was much more imminent than she'd imagined. The landlord, upon receiving Killian's credit report, had no objections to him moving in, and within two weeks Killian Jones would be her next door neighbor.

"Yeah, maybe I should send Junior to your place on nights when the lads come over for poker. It might not be the most appropriate of environments for a ten year old."

"What, and stick me with the babysitting duties instead of dealing me in? No way, Jones. You better make room at your table." He turned to the side, and saw the teasing expression on her face. He knew it would be much harder than he hoped, to keep thinking of this woman as just a friend.

* * *

"Junior, I don't care if don't want to. I need you to pack up your room. Trash, charity, or storage. Those are the options. Here are the boxes."

He was standing in the doorway to Junior's room, in a worse state now than when it had been abandoned weeks prior. Several trips over to pick up things Junior couldn't live without had resulted in the room looking like a tornado had passed through.

It was the closest he'd been to getting angry with his brother. It was bound to happen. And today would be the day. Both were on edge. Junior was not happy at the prospect of cleaning and packing up his room. As excited as he was about the new apartment, it was the final confirmation that he would never again be able to call this apartment home. Killian was on edge, not liking the idea of going through Brennan's life, trying to figure out what might be something Junior would want later. If it were just Killian, he would have hired a junk company to just trash it all. But someday Junior might look back and want a piece of the life he shared with his father. And Killian would do all he could to ensure it was waiting for him.

"I'm sorting the rest of this place; the least you could do is pack up your room. And if there's anything you want out here, you better get it, because otherwise it's getting trashed."

Junior slammed the door in his face. Kilian supposed he deserved that. He could have been kinder. But if his brother were truly going to resent him for this, he hoped someday he'd see it from his point of view.

His phone binged, and he pulled it out of his pocket, glad of the temporary distraction.

ES: How's it going over there?  
KJ: Not well. I think we might kill each other. Well, if he ever comes out. I may just have yelled at him about cleaning his room.  
ES: He's a ten year old kid. Get used to yelling at him about cleaning his room.

He smiled, hoping she was exaggerating, but knowing it was probably the truth.

ES: Want help? Henry's moping around here anyway.  
KJ: You're willing to help me go through Brennan's stuff? And you say you aren't my savior.  
ES: Whatever, we'll be right over. And I'll bring lunch.  
KJ: Savior, Swan. Savior.

When she arrived with food, she managed to get Liam out of his room to join them to eat. But as she watched him quickly shovel in his hamburger, she could tell something was off. He finished much quicker than the rest of them, and left the table without permission, returning to his room with a slammed door. Emma motioned for Killian to follow her, but told Henry to stay seated at the table.

As they entered the hallway where the bedrooms were located, he expected her to go to Liam's directly, but instead she pulled him into Brennan's. It was the room he'd been avoiding all day.

"You need to go in there and talk to him."

"He's not happy with me, Emma. I probably should leave him alone. Maybe you can talk to him."

"Killian, it needs to be you. Not just because he needs to see you as an authority figure, and someone who can tell him what to do, but because he's hurting. You both are." She reached out and put her hand on his arm, and he felt calmed by her touch. "You need to explain to him why you can't stay here. And tell him that sometimes you two are going to get mad at each other, but that it doesn't mean that you like him any less. If this is the first fight you've had, he's probably worried." She paused, wondering how much to reveal.

"When you were young, you always had Liam. He was your constant. But I'm betting there were fights sometimes, right? Especially when he took over after Brennan left." Killian nodded. "You always knew he was going to be there for you. Liam doesn't know that yet. He still thinks you could choose to give him back. I know that's how I felt the first time I got in trouble at every new foster home. I spent all my time worried if whatever I'd just done was going to make them give me back. I can't make him know that you're here for him. That has to come from you."

Not even knowing he was doing it, he pulled her in for a hug. He felt, after that admission, that she might need it as much as he did. "Thank you, Swan. I hope you don't ever get tired of me saying it. Thank you. I'm certain that there's nothing I could ever do to repay you for what you're doing for me and my brother."

He could feel her shaking her head back and forth on his chest. "No, you can't ever repay me. But that's the thing. You don't ever need to."

"So I can't try to make a deal where if I go talk to my brother you'll clean out my father's room for me?"

She didn't mention that he called Brennan his father for the first time in her knowing him. "No. But if you go I'll help you clean out this room."

* * *

"Junior." He knocked as he walked into the room. His brother was slowly going through comic books, and had a large pile at his feet. "What's this pile?"

"Trash."

"You're throwing away comic books? That's not right."

Junior just shrugged. Killian sat down next to him on the bed. "You know sometimes we're going to get angry with each other, aye? I know that I'm not your father. But I am your older brother, and I'm the grown-up. And sometimes I'm going to tell you to do things you don't want to do. And you won't like me for it. But even when you don't like me, even when I'm angry with you, that doesn't mean I'm going to love you any less." He realized the lad had started to cry, and he had no idea what to do. Junior had never cried around him. He knew the boy was grieving, but only because of what Emma had shared. He'd never seen his brother cry firsthand. Deciding it was best, he put his arm around his brother.

"I know today is hard. It's hard for me as well. Let's try to get through this together, aye?" He saw Junior start to nod his head in agreement, and heard the crying quiet. But they continued to sit, both enjoying the closeness.

"This is hard for you?"

Killian sighed. He never talked about Brennan with Junior. He found it impossible to do without cluing the lad into just how badly Brennan had hurt him and Liam. And how hard life had been for them after he left.

"I know you loved your father, Junior. And I did too. But after he left, things were quite hard for me and Liam. And to see that Brennan was taking such good care of you, and loved you so much, it hurts. All the photos on the walls of you two. All the mementos of things you've shared. It was everything I ever wanted with him. I shouldn't be telling you this." Junior reached over and grabbed his forearm, squeezing it as he couldn't hold a missing hand. "But it's okay. I had Liam. Just like you have me. And will always have me. Never doubt that."

"Killian."

"Yes, Junior."

"I'm glad I have you."

"You know what, Junior? I'm glad I have you too."

* * *

He exited the room, returning to the table where Henry and Emma had finished their lunches. Henry had been waiting for permission to enter his friend's room, but sat with Killian while he ate his cold hamburger and fries.

He'd found the conversation with his brother somewhat draining, especially on top of the day's activities. He was grateful that Henry was a perceptive child, and didn't feel the need to chat.

Until Henry piped up.

"You and my mom."

"Excuse me?"

"You and my mom. You'd be good for each other."

And with that, Henry left the table, leaving Killian to mull over the lad's statement.

He joined Emma in his father's room, where she'd made quite a bit of progress.

"Okay, so I've put all of Brennan's clothes in trash bags and tagged those donation. The closet has some books and what look to be empty boxes for old computers and phones. He doesn't really have too much in here. There's the nightstand left to do, and the smaller closet. If you take the nightstand I'll take the closet."

A packing company would be showing up the next day, so really all they needed to do was tag things as trash, storage, or donation. It was just arduous making sure that in 10 years, or whenever Junior decided he might want anything from his childhood, nothing would be missing.

He grabbed a trash bag, assuming the contents of the bedside table would be trash. But he was wrong. Opening the top drawer, he found some of the usual items. But he also found some of Junior's artwork from school. He smiled, fitting his hand over the tiny impression of his brother's. He held it up and Emma glanced over. He hadn't intended to take anything for himself, but this is something he wanted.

He opened the next drawer down, and found it was full of photos. He saw Junior at every age, and pictures of what must have been Junior's mother. What surprised him was when he got to the bottom of the stack and found photos of himself, along with Liam and their mother. He hadn't been prepared for this. Twenty years and his father still had these, tucked away with pictures of the son he knew was precious to him. He couldn't help it. The tears began to fall. Similar to the scene in his brother's bedroom, he felt the bed beside him dip, and an arm snake around his shoulder.

"It's okay, Killian. It's okay."

He didn't know if he would ever been any good for Emma Swan, but he knew her son was right about one thing. Emma Swan was good for him.


	4. Chapter 4

She felt like this should have been harder. **  
**

After so long of it being her and Henry against the world, it should have been more difficult to let someone new into their lives. But it wasn’t. Killian slipped in like he was meant to be there. Of course, Liam had been there to bridge the gap. Liam was the reason for it all. And Brennan’s death aside, she wouldn’t have changed a thing.

Their residence next door only added to Henry and Emma’s world. What previously had been dinners for two, quickly became group dinners several nights a week, sometimes at her place, sometimes at his. The doors constantly slamming as the boys ran back and forth between the apartments. She just knew if it was quiet at her place, it probably wasn’t over at Killian’s.

For the first time she didn’t feel like a single mom. All of the sudden she had a helpmate. After so long relying on only herself, she had someone she could depend on. She couldn’t pinpoint when exactly it happened, but she realized one day that it was no longer one sided. He was there for her and Henry every bit as much as she was there for him.

 _-Found Henry’s jacket in my car. Bringing it over later._  
-Killian, stuck with a guy in processing. Can you get Henry from school, too?  
-Swan, Junior needs his football shorts for practice. Can you grab a spare pair on your way?

And it wasn’t just that she had someone to share the load with. She had someone to discuss how hard it was to be a parent, a single parent at that. Emma Swan did not have friends. She wasn’t the woman who could chat with the other moms and dads over a glass of wine. Her life was just too different. Growing up without parents didn’t prepare her for a kid. And it certainly didn’t prepare her for dealing with other parents.  

But with Killian, he knew. In continuing to open up, she’d learned more about him in return. More than just the abandonment of his father and death of his brother. She’d learned about his heartbreak, and his shutting himself off from all but the people he was closest to. His struggle wasn’t the same. No one’s struggle was the same. But he could understand her. And knew how tough it could be.

But oh how easy.

It was easy for Emma to see a world in which she and Killian were more. She could see herself scooting closer to Killian on the sofa, and his arm coming around her shoulder. She could see them never having to go home to go to bed. And the more she imagined it, the more it scared her. What they had right now worked. If she upset this balance, it could all fall. And she was already too dependent. If she lost his support and his friendship, the first she’d ever known, she’d feel it for the rest of her life.

Some nights she could swear she could feel him looking at her. She could swear he was thinking the same thing. But the evening would end, they’d all return to their apartments, alone. She’d curl up in bed, knowing Killian was just on the other side of the wall, and wonder if he was feeling anything at all.

* * *

 

Killian was quickly finding out that even with Emma’s support, being a parent, or in his case, older brother, was not easy. There were the demands of day to day life. Gone were the nights of working late and eating the same leftover take out for days on end.  Gone were the days of settling in on the couch with a glass of rum and his own thoughts. They were replaced with school pick ups, football practice, homework, and sensible meals. Some nights there just did not seem to be enough time in the post-school hours to get everything done.

But he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He looked around the new apartment, and realized that it was truly theirs. Signs of his younger brother littered every surface: LEGO sets, stray shoes, empty glasses. Killian, meticulous to the core, had not yet trained Junior to clean up after himself, and it was these little signs of another life scattered throughout the apartment signaling him that he was not alone. Nor would he ever be.

The boys were over playing video games at Emma’s, but he knew the door could burst open at any moment, two lads with some fresh idea storming through. He’d come to enjoy the energy they brought to his quiet life. Junior  was usually up to something, with Henry hot on his heals. Emma was right, his mischief was harmless. He knew he’d be finding soda in the kitchen for years to come after they tried some candy experiment. The peanut butter in the microwave had not gone as well as Junior had hoped either. He couldn’t bring himself to curb their curiosity.

But tonight he actually felt alone. It struck him how much he’d changed in a few short months. What was a typical night for him not so long ago now felt too quiet and calm. He found himself looking up from his paperwork every few minutes, in the hopes his door would burst open. He wanted to see the two heads, one dark one light, bob through the door and hear their voices excited with whatever was on the agenda next.

And hoping it involved Emma.

It was becoming increasingly hard for him to come up with legitimate reasons to have Emma over all the time. He almost always made enough dinner for four, knowing there was every chance Henry would already be eating with them. _Swan, Henry’s at mine. There’s plenty. Come eat with us._ Dinner would finish, and he’d ask her to stay under the pretense of discussing the bake sale. Or the PTA meeting, or anything he could think of. She’d see through him eventually.

It was harder when the boys were at her place. He couldn’t text and say _Invite me over, please_. But he craved being with them. She had them over for dinner frequently, but not enough for his liking. Every night wouldn’t have been enough for him.

Killian couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it at first. Of course he’d noted she was pretty. But Emma Swan had been the last thing on his mind at the time. Finding out you were going to be responsible for a ten year old trumped meeting a beautiful woman. But now that life with Junior had settled down, thoughts of Emma consumed almost every available moment. And it wasn’t just that Emma was beautiful. She was tough, and so independent. Fierce. She had fought for everything she had, and would fight to protect everyone she loved. After so many years alone, Killian wanted to be someone Emma would fight for.

* * *

 

He didn’t remember falling asleep. He just remembered his head hitting the pillow, head full of thoughts of Emma. So the buzzing of his phone startled him awake. Checking the screen as he grabbed it, he was confused to see that it was two in the morning, and that it was Emma.

_You should come over. Liam’s here. He needs you._

This had been happening every once in awhile still. Junior would have a rough night of it, and he’d steal away to Emma’s to curl up in his corner of the couch, crying, waiting for her to hear him. Tonight was the first time she invited him to come assist with calming the lad.

Without thinking, he rolled out of bed, and wandered down the hall. As soon as he entered the apartment, his eyes searched out his brother, and found him on the sofa fully enveloped in Emma’s arms. Killian’s eyes met her’s and he saw the silent invitation to join them. He sat close, and started to rub Junior’s back with his wrist, not saying a word. They’d learned that his brother would share if he needed. Right now he just wanted to comfort the boy. As Junior quieted, he rolled a bit and landed half in Emma’s lap, half in Killian’s. Rather than have his arm stuck awkwardly between him and Emma, he chose to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her and Junior close. She dropped a kiss in Junior’s hair, and her head came to rest on Killian’s shoulder. There they sat quietly, waiting for the boy to cry it all out. Killian hadn’t taken time to put on a long sleeve shirt, and he noticed Emma’s eyes tracing the scars on his wrist and forearm. It had been so long since he’d allowed anyone but the boys to see it, and never anyone but the doctors to touch it. When Emma’s hand reached out over the boy and started tracing the smooth white skin of his scars, he let his head fall back, savoring her touch.

He hated this. All of it. He hated that his brother was suffering. He hated that Junior still felt safer coming to Emma rather than to him. And mostly he hated himself for loving that he was holding her right now. He felt Junior start to squirm, and knew this moment was coming to an end. He hated himself for wishing it could have lasted longer.

His brother finally extricated himself from their clutches, and stumbled off back to his apartment, leaving him alone with Emma. He didn’t want to move, knowing if he did he’d have to take his arm from around her. She made no move to shrug him away, and he stayed there, thigh pressed tight to hers, Emma’s head still against his shoulder.

“That’s good.”

He stilled. Completely. What did she mean _That’s good?_  Was she saying what he thought she was?

“This is nice,” he agreed.

She stilled. Completely. And then he heard her sharp intake of breath as she lifted up her head to look at him.

“I meant that he went back to your place. Usually he curls up in his bunk in Henry’s room. I meant it’s good that he went home.” He had no response. He couldn’t take back his words. There was nothing he could say that could undo them. She was quiet, but firm. “What did you mean?”

He took the fact that she hadn’t moved away from him as some encouragement.

“I meant that it was nice being here with you, Swan.”

That sent her flying across the room.  
  
“Killian.” He watched as she stood, shaking her head and running her hand through her hair, distress plain across her face. Not wanting to add to her discomfort, he stayed seated. “We can’t. I mean, it would be great, but we can’t. There’s too much at stake. What happens if it doesn’t work? I depend on you too much. And it’s not like we can tell the boys they can’t be friends. And then we have to see each other every day. And we live right next to each other.”  
  
He listened as she listed a million reasons why they couldn’t be together. But he had only heard one thing. _It would be great._ He stood up and crossed over to her, smiling.

“Emma. Emma stop. It’s alright, love. Forget I said anything.” He pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. “Pretend it never happened. Pretend I never said a word. All will be as it was before.” He held her for a moment more, but then released her and told her goodnight.

He was still smiling as he climbed into bed, focused on those four words she might not even remember admitting. _It would be great._ Emma liked him. Oh, she was scared. She had her reasons. He knew her well enough to know them. He could wait. And in the meantime, he just needed to show her how great it could be and that he wasn’t going anywhere.

* * *

 

Killian hadn’t sold Brennan’s sloop. He wasn’t sure why this of all things was the one item he could hold onto from his father’s possessions. Maybe because he did have good memories of his time with both Brennan and Liam as a child, out on the water. The boys had been relentless in their pleas to go sailing, and he’d decided to give it a go, despite the temperatures. Leading Henry and Junior down the dock to the small boat, he was fighting back panic. He hadn’t stepped near the water since his accident. He had been planning on convincing Emma to join them for the day’s excursion, thinking her company might help, but after last night’s events, he knew to leave her be this morning.

Junior hopped up on deck and, without instructions, started prepping the boat. Killian looked on, proud. Brennan was right; the lad would make a good first mate. Turning his attentions to Henry, he instructed the boy on what needed to be done before they could leave the dock. Not too long after, life vests, sweaters, and beanies all in place, they were ready to set sail. Junior ran up to the bow of the boat, body bent over to feel the full force of the wind in his face. It made Killian nervous, thinking about Liam’s death, but he looked about and decided they were safe as no other boats were about.

Henry hung back with Killian at the tiller.

“Is this your first time out on the water, lad?”

“Yup. Mom’s never brought me out here. But I think she would like it.”  
  
“Aye, I think she would. We’ll get her out here when the weather is nicer. By then you’ll be an expert sailor and can impress her with your skills. You and Junior can take turns being First Mate.”

Henry beamed.

“I overheard you guys last night. You like my mom, don’t you?”

Killian tried to hide his surprise at the boy’s directness, but answered truthfully. “Aye, that I do, lad.”

“Good. She likes you, too. She’s just scared.”

“You’re perceptive for your age, aren’t you?” Killian didn’t know any kids other than Junior and Henry, but Junior hadn’t picked up on any of this, he was certain.

“Yeah, and I know my mom. She’s never had any boyfriends. I think my dad hurt her when he left.”

“I believe so, which I have no intention of doing.”

Henry nodded. This was a serious matter. “So we just need to get her to see that.”  
  
“That’s my plan.”

“We need a code name.” Henry was still serious.

“New operation? For what?” Junior had returned, and was excited as soon as he heard the discussion of a code name. He was familiar with operations. He planned operations. He was always up for an operation.

“I’m confused. A code name? Operation?” Killian wasn’t following. For as much time as he’d spent with the boys, he had not been let into this particular area of their inner circle yet.

“For getting my mom to fall in love with your brother.”

It only took Junior a second to process the development. “Excellent.”

“Operation Velociraptor,” Henry announced. Junior nodded as though it were perfect. Killian knew better than to question it when the boys agreed like this.

* * *

 

He’d texted to say they’d be late, so Emma wasn’t surprised at all when two boys, practically blue with chill, burst in in through the door at dinner time with Killian close on their heels

“Hi Mom.”  
“Hi Emma.”

She could barely keep up as they talked over each other, relaying the day’s adventure. She looked up at Killian, whose eyes were shining listening to the boys talk about how much fun they’d had.

“You have to come next time, Mom. You’d love it. I swear. Killian says he’ll take us out soon. He promised.”

She’d been glad that she’d already declined the invitation for today’s trip. She couldn’t have spent the day with Killian, not after last night. Despite the fact that, true to his word, he’d been completely normal when he picked Henry up this morning, she wasn’t prepared to test it.

Emma nodded. “We’ll see, kid.”

“No, you have to come.”

“Why don’t you go stand in front of the heater for a few minutes so you can warm up. Dinner’s almost ready. I’m sure you’re hungry.” She watched as he ran off down the hall. “And hang up your coat,” she yelled.”

Turning to Killian, she noticed he was chilled to the bone as well. “Thanks for taking them. Looks like you could use some time in front of the heater.”  
  
“I’ll warm up. Don’t worry about me, Swan. Good to face some demons. And watching the boys have fun made it worth it. I think we’ll be spending quite a bit of time out on the boat.”

Henry came running back in just then.

“Mom, can Liam stay for dinner?”  
  
“Of course. It’s beef stew. I thought you’d want something hot.”  
  
“Killian too?”

Emma couldn’t say no. There was enough food. And there really was no reason to say no. He was behaving as though nothing had happened.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

 

It was Killian who caught Henry’s wink as he ran back out of the room.

Yes, with Operation Velociraptor and Henry on his side, he could win the war.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

He really should have known better, he thought. He’d been out of his mind, letting two ten year olds try to trick a grown woman, a brilliant grown woman at that, into falling in love with him?

Emma had figured out what was going on within two days. Obviously. It’s not as though the boys were subtle.

He’d been home, sitting at the kitchen table while the lads were off in Junior’s room, only to be scared senseless as the door banged open and Swan tore into the apartment.

“Where are they?” 

* * *

 

“Junior’s room, love. Why?”  
  
“Where’s your phone?”   
  
He looked around and realized he had no idea. Shrugging in response, he followed as she tore off down the hall.

The boys had stolen Killian’s phone and used it to text her. Apparently getting advice from the kids at school, they truly thought sending her a _thinking of you babe_ text, followed by a _whoops wrong number_ message would do the trick. Jealousy was a good tactic according to the middle school set. Neither boy had thought to try to mimic Killian’s turn of phrase, nor had either considered the fact that Emma flat out knew Killian hadn’t met anyone to be _thinking of_ in the two days since they’d had their discussion.

The boys were marched into the living room, and sat on the couch for Emma’s lecture on staying out of grown up affairs. He managed to keep a straight face for it, knowing Emma would be even more furious if he didn’t one hundred percent support her, and knowing she was completely in the right. The boys’ trick had been completely off base, even if he found it a ridiculously hilarious effort.

Emma decreed that Henry was grounded for the rest of the week, and that regardless of whatever Killian decided as Liam’s punishment, they would not be playing with each other, and he quickly jumped in to agree.

“You lads better get your fill of each other at school, because once you’re home it’s off to your rooms,” he managed to say with a completely straight face.

His reward was a tight-lipped smile from Emma.

He had a separate conversation with the boys as he drove them to school in the morning.

“Look, boys. I know you meant well, but that certainly wasn’t the best way to go about it. Let’s put Operation Velociraptor on hold a bit. Definitely until Emma has a bit of time to cool down. And let’s make sure we’re all in on the plans next time, aye? It’s not going to work if Emma’s furious at all three of us.”

The two faces in the backseat looked only slightly chagrined.

* * *

 

Emma had a sullen ten year old on her hands for the rest of the week. She didn’t know if he was more upset about not seeing Liam, or about her putting her foot down regarding Killian. Their dinner had not been pleasant.

“But he makes you happy.”   
  
“You make me happy, kid.”

But…”  
  
“But nothing unless you want to go to your room.”

He gave her the silent treatment for the rest of the meal, and for most of the week.

Emma knew she was being slightly ridiculous, and that she should give Killian a chance. All signs pointed to him being as perfect for her as anyone could be. Even now, when she had been reprimanding the boys, she could tell that he wanted to laugh, but instead he backed her up. He always backed her up. He was always there for her.

It was just, she worried about whether or not she could handle it if the day came that he wasn’t. He’d already become so much to her. What would happen when she let him become everything, and then everything was gone?

But she had hope. After the abandonment of her parents. After foster family after foster family sent her back. After Henry’s father leaving her, pregnant at that, she wanted to believe that maybe Killian would be different.

And that maybe she could let herself open up, and allow him to stay.

* * *

 

They drove the boys to the bus together; Emma hadn’t been able to think of a plausible reason to take separate cars. It wasn’t that she couldn’t handle the drive there. It was the drive back she wasn’t sure about. The boys were spending Spring Break at a sleep away soccer camp, and it was the longest Henry was going to be away, ever. Holding it together while she dropped him off was a concern. If any tears were to be shed, she wanted to at least do it in privacy. There was also the issue of being alone with Killian. He’d been true to his word since that night, never once bringing up the issue of “them” but she avoided being alone with him at all costs.

Henry granted her the privilege of a real hug at the bus. She clung tight, and she found his excitement infectious. He was growing up so fast, but she knew they had so many good years ahead of them. It wasn’t until she saw Killian stoop down and exchange words with Liam that she became emotional.

Turning slightly so she didn’t appear to be eavesdropping, she listened in.

“I’ve told the camp you’re allowed to call, anytime. Me or Emma. Don’t be scared to if you need us. Either one of us. Understand?”

She grabbed Henry by the collar as she realized he was about to interrupt, and held him back.

“I’m going to miss you this week.”  
  
She heard shuffling and from the corner of her eye saw the boy embrace his brother, and heard the little voice utter _love you_ , and the deeper voice return the words with no hesitancy. She grabbed Henry closer, and hugged him tight.

She tried not to get emotional as Killian turned to Henry, and with the same amount of care he used with Liam, told her boy how much he was going to miss him, and that he couldn’t wait for him to come home, too. She had managed to avoid tears all morning, and that is what finally, almost, broke her.

* * *

 

He’d been sorry for their exchange that night for only one reason; it led to seeing Emma less. It had been necessary. It needed to be out in the open, how he felt, and he needed to know where her head was, even if she wasn’t sure. But now she avoided their joint dinners, always giving some excuse to send Henry over on his own. Group outings that previously would have included all four of them became just one adult with the two children. He knew she needed her space to figure things out, but he wanted her to hurry. In the meantime, all he could do was return to their previous status quo.

Their drive back home was in near silence, except he finally asked her what she was going to do with her week to herself.

“Work. Try to get in a few extra cases. Purge Henry’s room and hope he doesn’t notice when he gets home.”

“Doesn’t sound very relaxing.”

She just shrugged. “What are you going to do with your week?”

“Work.” He grimaced a little, as he realized his response was the same as hers. “I’ve gotten so used to having Junior around I’ve forgotten what life used to be like without him. I’m sure I used to occupy my time with something. I’ll figure it out.”

When they finally split ways at their front doors, he turned to her. “Try to take a little time for yourself this week, Swan.”

She looked at him, and saw the concern in his eyes. Nodding, she smiled and closed the door.  

* * *

 

It was day five of the boys’ trip when she realized all she had was time for herself. Even with the extra workload, and having finished cleaning out Henry’s room, she found herself bored and lonely. She missed Henry. This couldn’t be what Killian meant by time to herself. She’d binged everything on Netflix she could possibly find. She’d read a book. She’d taken a bath. There was nothing left to do.  

When her boss called and asked if she’d be up to take over for a co-worker who called in sick, meeting a skip on a fake date, she jumped at the chance. All she would need to do was keep the guy interested long enough to slide the cuffs on him. It was one of the oldest tricks in the bail bonds books, but was a ploy Emma hadn’t used in a long time. She slipped into her tightest, shortest dress, highest heels, and applied more makeup than she typically wore in a month. Pleased with the result, she turned and admired the costume in the mirror. The guy would never know what hit him.

She considered not letting the outfit go to waste, and perhaps stopping in a bar on her way home. Henry wasn’t home. There was no need to find a sitter, or worry about explaining her actions to anyone. She was an adult. And if she wanted a one-night-stand, there wasn’t anything to stand in her way.

As she was leaving to meet her mark, she saw Killian in the hall, dressed to the nines in a tuxedo. She was as surprised by his attire as he was by hers.

“Swan, you look…” His voice trailed off, as though he wasn’t sure exactly how to describe her appearance.

Slightly embarrassed by the length and tightness of her dress, she quickly explained as they both made their way out of the building.

“It’s for work. Set up a date with a skip. Get him comfortable at the table, slip the cuffs on him. He never sees it coming.”   
  
“No, he most certainly won’t. He’ll be quite upset when he realizes what you’re really there for.”

“That’s the idea.” She smiled. “You look…” She indicated his outfit.

“I know,” he said with a smirk, but gave no explanation. “Go get him, Swan,” he called, as they went their separate ways on the sidewalk in front of the building.

* * *

 

When she’d finished the apprehension she considered her original plan of stopping by a bar, but couldn’t. All she could think about was the sight of Killian in his tuxedo in the hallway. She wasn’t sure if it was the formalwear, or absence making the heart grow fonder, but seeing the dark scruff and bright blue eyes standing there had done something to her. There was only one man she would want to spend her evening with, and she had blown it. He was who knows where, with who knows whom.

Despite her bed being comfortable, and the usually soothing noise of the TV in the background, nothing would help ease her to sleep. She tried to blame it on the nap she had taken earlier in the day. She tried to blame it on the exhilaration of catching the skip. But the longer she laid there, the less she could lie to herself. All week she had been trying to blame her boredom and restlessness on missing Henry and Liam. But it wasn’t just the boys she missed.  

It was Killian.

She missed her friend. He had never left her, and was still there to support her in everything regarding the boys, but she missed being able to just talk to him. She missed the feel of his arms around her, thinking back to how comfortable she’d been that one night. She knew it could be something. She just needed to let herself have it. She hoped it wasn’t too late.

There was only one thing she was brave enough to do at this moment. It was just a text, but she hoped it would be enough.

_I miss you._

______________________________

He’d had his phone glued to his side, with every text and ringer notification set to the maximum at all times. He couldn’t believe he missed Junior as much as he did, and was desperate for the lad to call. As happy as he was that the boy was doing well, and obviously hadn’t needed to contact him or Emma, he wanted to hear from him.

He had been forced to attend the black tie fundraiser for work, and was bored senseless. He had considered asking Emma to accompany him, but discounted the idea almost as soon as it crossed his mind. There was no way she would have said yes, and asking her would have pushed her away. So tonight, as he had sat, reflecting on how the whole event probably cost just as much as they would raise, he raced to check his phone when it vibrated with a text notification in his pocket.  When he had seen that it was from Emma, he panicked slightly, thinking she may have heard from Junior. He had hoped that while the boy was away he’d contact him first. When he opened it, he was rather pleased.

_I miss you._

Just three little words, but they made his night.

Not wanting to be impolite at the table, and partially to make her stew just a little, he slid the phone back into his pocket. He couldn’t hide the smile across his face. He would not be able to concentrate on anything else for the remainder of the evening. Not sure what made her crack, he didn’t really care. He just knew that this was another step in the right direction.

He waited until he was in the cab on the way home to text her back.

_I miss you, too, you know. We can do something about this._

She must have been waiting up for a response, because it came in almost immediately.

_What do you suggest?_

_Tomorrow 1PM. Wear sensible shoes. Bring a jacket. Leave everything else to me._

* * *

 

She had spent the morning in a tailspin.

He was always taking the boys out for adventures, and she knew he must have something up his sleeve for the two of them today. Whether she would be able to handle it she didn’t know.

Finally, a knock came at her door.

“Swan.” He stood there, with a gentle smile on his face. She expected a certain amount of teasing from him, but there was nothing. Just openness.

“Hi.”

He motioned for her to proceed down the hall, and the two made their way to his car. Eventually she realized they were on their way to the water, and she put the pieces together.

“We’re going sailing?”   
  
“Yes, love. The boys will be disappointed to miss your first trip out on the boat. They both want to show off their skills. But, I could think of nothing more perfect for today.”   
  
Even before they set foot on the deck, she had to agree.

It was a clear day, and from the moment they set sail she could see he was in full command of the vessel. It was impressive, especially considering he was doing everything one-handed. Well, almost one-handed. He’d worn a brace with an attachment today, allowing him to tie the knots necessary.

When she asked him about it, he tried to shake the question off. “It’s uncomfortable, and I usually don’t need it. When the lads come with me they can take care of anything I can’t handle, but I figured it might be useful today.”

“Maybe by next time I’ll know enough to help?”  He didn’t respond, but her use of the the words next time were enough for him.

At first, she left him to take care of sailing the ship, standing at the side enjoying the wind in her hair. She was utterly relaxed, and realized that something like this was what he had meant by taking time to herself.

Eventually they were at a good clip, and she looked back and saw that Killian was doing nothing more than minding the tiller, and she went back to join him.

“You love this.”   
  
“Aye. It reminds me of so many good times with Liam. And even of my father. That was the one thing he did with us before he left, sailing.” He looked out over the horizon, and Emma thought she’d never seen him look this handsome. The wind had ruffled his hair, and the sun causing him to squint ever so slightly. He turned back and regarded her. “You seem to be enjoying it as well, Swan.”

“I do. Henry told me I would. I’m going to have to listen to an ‘I told you so’ from my ten year old.”

He laughed, and as he did so he took a chance, and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

There was another thing her ten year old would be saying an ‘i told you so’ over, but he kept that thought to himself.

* * *

 

“And this, Swan, is where I leave you for the evening.” he was holding her hand in his, in front of her door.

She looked up at him, surprised that he was ready to call it a night. “You don’t want to come in? I could make us coffee. We could finally watch a movie that isn’t something about superheroes?” He loved seeing the almost hopeful look on her face.

He let go of her hand so he could reach up to brush his thumb across her cheek. “Emma, I want to make sure this is more than just a one time thing. I need to know that however fast we take this, you’re not going to get scared and pull away from me.”

He heard her take a deep breath, and was prepared as she raised up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She pulled him inside her apartment, and as she kissed him again added, “This is definitely more than just a one time thing.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for all the support this story has received. It’s unfathomable to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sneaking around was not Killian’s idea of a perfect relationship, but Emma was adamant that they not tell the boys. Henry had never met any of the men in her life she’d said, not that there had been many, and until they were sure about them, she wanted to keep the boys in the dark. Killian continued to balk at Emma’s insistence that _they_ wait until they were sure. He was certain there was no other woman on earth for him; it was only Emma who had reservations.

The boys were to come home from camp the morning after their date, not leaving much time for them to explore this new facet of their relationship. Emma was the first to complain about their return, lamenting the fact that they’d wasted the previous five days. _“Whose fault is that, love?”_ Killian had questioned with a smirk as she entered the kitchen to find a full breakfast waiting for her. He handed her a cup of coffee and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“So, this is what Henry and Liam keep talking about. They always complain that breakfast at your place is better than breakfast here.” She dug in to the plate of bacon and eggs, fully enjoying the savory items before turning her fork to a stack of fluffy pancakes.

“Ah, yes. So I’ve heard. And so I noticed. I had to go to mine to get all the ingredients for our meal. How was I to woo you with breakfast using only Pop Tarts?”

“Speaking of the boys, do you want me to go get them? I’m not sure what you’ve got going on for today. I’d be more than happy.”

He looked at her, slightly confused. “Love, I thought we’d go together.” He walked around the table and sat next to her, pulling her hand into his. “I know you’ve missed Henry and I’m going crazy I miss Junior so much. There’s no way I’m not going to be at that bus the second those boys arrive. Plus, I know they’ll be excited for us.”

And that’s when he caught it. The look that passed across her face when he mentioned the boys being excited.

She pursed her lips and looked down at her plate before she began to speak. “About that, I don’t think we should tell them just yet. I mean, it’s new. And what happens if it doesn’t work? What do we tell them? I think we just need to give it some time, know that we’re sure, before we bring them into it. I don’t want the boys to get excited and then have to disappoint them.”  She finally looked up at him at the end of her speech, knowing that he’d see right through her excuse. It wasn’t Henry and Liam she was worried about being disappointed if their relationship didn’t work. Knowing her well enough to know that confronting her about that now wouldn’t get him anywhere, he let go of her hand to reach up and touch her cheek. “Love, we’ll tell the boys when you’re ready. But make no mistake of it, I’m not going anywhere.”   
  
Emma knew the man in her kitchen wasn’t going anywhere, and that’s partially what scared her. She didn’t want to push him away. She wanted to accept him, and all that would come from expanding the definition of their relationship. She had always told herself that her life with Henry was complete, that she didn’t need a boyfriend. And she was right, she didn’t need a boyfriend. But Killian and Liam both made their lives so much better, and she didn’t need to keep them at arm’s length to prove her independence. She could let herself love them and still be strong, for herself and for Henry.

She knew she loved Liam, but she realized she had definitely come to love both the Jones brothers.

It had hit her the night before, and in the oddest of moments. She and Killian had fallen asleep on the sofa, the TV screen still brightly lighting the room, and when she woke, strong arm at her waist and Killian’s breath ghosting over her neck, she was calm. Calm and comfortable. But it was when she tried to rouse him to move them into the bedroom that the realization came to her full force.

She wriggled out of his grasp, standing up and tugging on his arm. “Killian, wake up.”

“MMmmf.”  He barely even acknowledged her prodding.

“Killian, come on. Let’s move.”

All she got from him was more mumbling, but he eventually stood and stumbled, eyes still screwed closed, behind her. She led him by the hand into her room, and guided him to the bed, pulling back the sheets, and getting him settled in. She had to smile. She’d seen this same look, eyes pinched closed with a sleepy pout, numerous times over the past half year, on Liam’s face every time she had to move him from the couch after he and Henry had fallen asleep on movie night. It was the pout that did it. She loved this pout. She loved both of the Jones boys who wore it.

She climbed into bed, curling up behind Killian, this time wrapping herself around the sleeping man. His hand reached up and grasped hers when he found it, and he sighed as though he had what he needed, and fell back to sleep.

She promised herself, as she waited for sleep to claim her, that she would work on letting herself be open. She would stop trying to push him away. And she had to remind herself of that promise just hours later, as he stood and dropped a kiss to her lips, assuring her he was in this for good.   
  
“I know,” she said. He paused, as though he couldn’t believe that she was openly acknowledging that he was here for her. “I know you’re not going anywhere. And I know that you have every intention of making this work. I do too. I, just, you’re going to need to be patient with me, Killian. This is new. Me trusting someone; me trusting in someone. But I want this. I want us.”

Killian Jones ate his breakfast a happy man, knowing that Emma wanted them. And wanted to work on letting him be a part of her life. It was as much as he could ask for from her at this time, and he would take every little bit he could get.

* * *

 

They stood hand in hand in the school parking lot, waiting for the bus to arrive with the boys. It was clear that Killian was anxious to see his brother. He was nearly bouncing up and down on his toes as he waited. She smiled to herself at the sight, loving the man who loved his brother so much.   
  
“There it is,” he called, as he saw the yellow bus turn the corner into the lot.

As soon as it pulled in to sight, she dropped Killian’s hand, a signal she still hadn’t changed her mind about keeping their relationship a secret from the boys. “Just give me some time, please.”

He nodded. “I understand, love. I’m ready when you are.” Her slight retreat only put a tiny damper on his mood as he waited for his brother to descend the bus stairs. Moments later, Emma and Killian were both hit with boys barreling towards them, talking a mile a minute about the events of the camp.

“And they served bug juice at all of our meals. They said it had bugs in it, but I think it was just Kool-Aid.”

Emma turned to Killian smiling. She’d missed this. As much as she would have loved more time alone with Killian, she was happy to have the boys home.

“Lads, Emma and I thought maybe lunch would be in order, but you both smell like you haven’t showered in a week.” He screwed up his face and passed his hand back and forth in front of his nose. “I think maybe we should just head home instead.” He put his hand on Liam’s shoulder and started steering the boy to the car.

“Wait, you two are talking again?” Henry eyed them curiously.

Emma rolled her eyes and motioned the boy to the car. “We never weren’t talking kid. Now move.”

They drove home silently listening as the boys continued to rattle off camp stories rapid fire, one after the other. Emma was sure they wouldn’t have a moment of silence for the next week. As soon as they were home, each boy was marched into his respective apartment, and sent straight for the bath.

Emma was loading Henry’s laundry into the machine when her phone dinged.

_I miss you_. Three words, but she laughed and her face lit up. Her response was instant. _Isn’t that my line?_

Just then Henry walked out into the kitchen, scrounging for food. “Mom, can Liam come over tonight?”

She tried to school her face, hoping the boy would not notice her earlier smile and question her. “You just spent a week with him. You’re not sick of him already?”   
  
“But we have to go back to school Monday. It’s the last night we can have a sleepover.”

She sighed. “Alright, kid. Why don’t you go over there and see what Killian says. But remember, he hasn’t seen Liam in a while. Maybe tell him to come over closer to dinner time.” She was practically yelling the last bit at Henry as his back disappeared out the front door. She received a text before she saw her son again.

_My brother’s invited for dinner, but not me, Swan? What shall I do?_

_I’ve had your cooking. I think you’ll have a very nice dinner._

He’d been hoping she’d get the hint and invite him over, but obviously she was standing firm on not letting the boys know. He knew Henry would spot the change in an instant if he joined them. So he prepared himself for another lonely evening once the boys departed for Emma’s.

He’d barely finished his dinner, opening his second beer when his phone lit up with a text from her, this time it was his turn to laugh. It was two texts in a row.

_Thinking of you, babe.  
Whoops, wrong number._

_I’m lonely, Swan. You’re all having fun without me._ He added a pouting emoji. His phone rang indicating a FaceTime call almost immediately, a smiling Emma appearing on the screen.

“You’re in luck.” She spun the phone around to show two boys passed out on either end of the sofa. “Camp wore them out and they’re dead asleep. They didn’t even make it five minutes into the movie.”

She’d turned the phone back to herself, and could see the questioning look on his face. “And how exactly does this make me lucky, Swan? You’re still there. I’m still here. I’m still lonely, despite seeing your beautiful face on my phone screen.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, taking a page out of his book. “Maybe you should come over and help me transfer them to their room, and then maybe you could stay? You’d have to get up and leave before they got up in the morning, but..”  
  


He answered before she could even finish the thought. “I’ll be right over.”

* * *

 

“Emma?”  There was a scared voice and a knocking at her door. She turned and checked her phone, seeing it was 3AM. Too early, and yet too late. Killian was still dead asleep, and she knew from her experience the previous night it was no use in trying to wake him. She crossed the room to the door, hoping she could shield Killian from Liam’s view.

“Hey kid, what is it?” She looked down at the boy, and noted that he hadn’t been crying, but looked very distressed.

“I woke up here, and I wanted to see Killian. I went home, but he’s not there.” She didn’t know how to respond, and her brain was scrambling. “I… it’s just that… I missed him, Emma and I wanted to talk to him.”

She hung her head. One day. They couldn’t even make it one day before being discovered. Opening the door fully, she motioned toward the bed, and watched as Liam’s eyes registered his brother’s presence beneath the covers.

“Good luck trying to wake him, kid. He sleeps as soundly as you do.” Liam climbed up into bed, snuggling himself in next to Killian, usurping her place in her own bed. She wanted to be put out, but was okay making the exception this once. Liam had been through a lot this year, and if he needed his brother, she was more than okay with that. She climbed in next to them, and wrapped her arms around the boy.

“Is this really okay with you, Liam? Me and Killian? You can tell me if it’s not.” For some reason, in the dead of night, just as she’d made peace with the situation, panic came over her. What if this wasn’t the right thing for Liam? What if he were only going along with it because of Henry? What if he wanted Killian all to himself? He might not be ready to share his brother yet.   
  
She got an enthusiastic nod from the boy, and a “yep,” as the only response. Just then, Killian seemed to rouse slightly, registering the boy’s presence in Emma’s bed. “Liam.” he mumbled, and flung an arm around the boy to hug him.

As Emma settled back in, looking at the two dark heads next to her in the bed she felt slightly jealous. She wished Henry were still young enough to come crawling into her room. If he were here, she’d have everything she needed. She relaxed in next to Liam, pulling him into a closer hug, reaching one arm far enough over to rest on Killian. They weren’t Henry, but they were still her boys and she loved them.

* * *

 

For the second morning in a row, Emma was treated to a home cooked breakfast. This morning’s was slightly more burned, as the boys had insisted on assisting Killian, and a lot louder. When she entered the room, there were three grinning faces looking up at her.

“I told you so,” Henry said as soon as he saw her.  
  
“HENRY!” It was Killian who admonished him.  

“What? Operation Velociraptor worked.” She just rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, waiting for one of her boys to serve her breakfast.

“Speaking of that, why Velociraptor?” She knew Liam and Henry always had reasons behind the operation names, she’d just never figured this one out.

Henry smiled. “It’s like in Jurassic Park. You’d be so focused on Killian, you’d never notice us attacking from the sides.”

She nearly spit out orange juice she laughed so hard. “Clever girl,” was her only response to her son.

“So does this mean we can start eating dinner together again?” That question came from Liam, looking at his brother.

“Yes, lad. As often as it works out with my and Emma’s schedules, I expect.”  
  
“And Mom, you’ll come out on the boat for sure now, right?” She looked at Killian a little sheepishly, and Henry didn’t miss it. “You already went out on the boat, didn’t you? We were supposed to go together.”

“It’s alright lad. I’ve already told Emma what fine first mates you both make, and she’s promised, nay, she actually asked, to come out again. We’ll all go out, I assure you.”   
  
Emma looked over at the boys, both with disappointed looks on their faces. “How about next weekend if the weather holds. Is that soon enough?” The boys were placated and ran off, leaving the dishes to the adults.

Killian pulled Emma into his arms. “Now, no sneaking around. Isn’t this much better?” He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, groaning as her hands found their way into his hair.

“GROSS.” They both turned to see the boys standing in the kitchen doorway, mouths agape at what they’d just walked in on.

“Lads, you better get used to this. I plan on kissing your mother quite frequently. Maybe you should have rethought your involvement in Operation Velociraptor.” Emma had buried her face in Killian’s shoulder, laughing at the expressions on the boys’ faces. They had both grabbed drinks from the refrigerator and rushed from the room.

“Maybe we shouldn’t scar them for life? Definitely we shouldn’t scare them from the kitchen when there are dishes to be done.”

“Yes, but let’s absolutely give them reason to know they need to knock before entering a room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story almost didn't continue. I have had a major case of writer's block, and I would like to thank the lovely community at Tumblr for helping me through it.


	7. Chapter 7

She was never going to admit it. Not to the two smug Joneses and her even more self-satisfied son, all currently busy on the deck of the boat, but Operation Velociraptor would go down in history as the boys’ most successful scheme of all time. And they would never let her forget it.  


Now, more often than not, she was greeted after work with a firm arm around her waist, a press of Killian’s lips to hers, and groans from the boys as their heads ducked quickly back down to their books, continuing with their homework. Dinner was set for four whenever the schedules would allow, and their lives settled into a more comfortable routine than Emma had ever known.

She kept her promise, and joined the boys on the boat sometimes, but often felt like an interloper. This was Killian’s time with Liam and her son, and she had no intention of getting in the way.

Sitting off to the side, enjoying the sun and the breeze, every once in awhile she’d hear a call of “Emma, look over here,” or “Mom, watch this.” The boys were so proud of everything Killian had been teaching them. Not only did she love watching them work together, but she loved catching Killian’s eye over the boys’ heads, sharing a knowing smile. 

Despite the camaraderie of everyone on board at the moment, the day had not started out so pleasantly. It was meant to be just another excursion for Killian and his first mates. All until Liam found his father’s cremains in the hall closet. Emma had been woken up at an ungodly hour by the boy sobbing, holding the box from the crematorium. 

“Emma.” She blinked, looking at the clock and groggily taking in the angry and weeping boy standing by her bed holding out a box wrapped in butcher paper. It had been forever since Liam had cried. Not that she would judge him. He was young and had lost his father, but this anger was something new. 

“Liam, it’s early. Shouldn’t you have left with Killian already?”

“No, and I’m not going with him.” His answer defiant as he crawled up in bed next to her, box still firmly in hand. 

She took a deep breath before asking. “What’s wrong? What’s in the box?” He didn’t answer, and she looked over at the label and put all the pieces together. “Oh, Liam.” She put her arm around him, and let him sink into her side. 

“He was just up in the closet, Emma. Up on the shelf.” 

She smoothed out his hair and dropped a kiss to his head. “I’m sorry kid. I know this is tough.” Letting him stew as she tried to wake herself, she used the time to think through any number of scenarios that might fix the situation.

She’d never discussed Brennan’s remains with Killian, but she figured that doing anything with them had been the last thing on his mind taking into account the bombshell that had been dropped on him at the news of his father’s death. And given their relationship, shoving him in the closet might have seemed as much as the man deserved. But she knew better than that. He was the type of man who would see the box in there every time he opened the closet, and that box would weigh heavily on him, knowing eventually it was something to be dealt with. 

Dropping another kiss to his head, she climbed out of bed. “Why don’t you stay in here for a minute. I’ll go talk to your brother.” 

She found Killian on her couch, looking at the blank TV. 

“I didn’t mean to just leave him up there, Swan.” He kept looking at the TV, not sparing her a glance or a good morning kiss as she seated herself next to him on the sofa. “I just couldn’t figure out what to do. It’s not like I can put him in a vase and look at him on a shelf every day.” 

“I know, babe.” He put his head down on her shoulder. “But there’s a very upset little boy in my room right now, desperate to not have his father in a cardboard box shoved in the hall closet.” She heard him sigh, as he fully acknowledged his brother and girlfriend were in the right.

“What do you suggest I do?” 

“I think you should ask Liam what he wants. This is for him, Killian. Whatever works for him, you suck it up and make it work. If he wants to put Brennan in a vase and put him on a shelf in the living room, well, maybe you can suggest it go in his room.” At this Killian rolled his eyes, but she continued. “But I think you two can figure it out.” By the end of this she’d already stood up and was tugging him up off the couch. 

“Go, talk. I’m going to go wake up my lazybones of a son. I’ll even make breakfast.”

He leaned in to kiss her. “Please, Swan. Haven’t I suffered enough this morning? I deserve more than cereal.”

Rolling her eyes, she pushed him into her room, standing at the door only a moment to listen to the conversation.

It didn’t start well. Liam was too upset to hear anything Killian had to say. 

“Lad, it wasn’t as though I was trying to upset you. I just didn’t know what to do with him. I couldn’t figure it out.”  
  
The boy wouldn’t look at him. 

“We need to talk about this. What do you think we should do? We can have your father buried, and have a funeral. That way there’s someplace for you to go visit. We can buy something for you to keep him in, in your room so he’s always close. Or we can scatter his ashes somewhere that you and your father thought was special maybe? I don’t know, those are just some of the options. You might have a better idea.” 

Liam seemed to perk up a bit as Killian started to lay out plans, realizing that his brother really did want to make this better. Scrubbing away snot with the back of his hand, he spoke up quietly. “I like the scattering his ashes idea.” Killian was instantly relieved. That would be far easier than having him buried, and he would never have to see or dust around an urn. 

“Alright, where are you thinking, lad? Anyplace particular? Football field? Park you went to? I don’t know, anyplace?”   
  
The boy’s eyes were shining by this point. “Out on the boat. That’s where Dad would want to be. Out on the water.” 

Killian closed his eyes momentarily, letting the idea sink in. He could remember just a bit of his father’s joy at being on the water, and he nodded, realizing that it would be perfect. “Aye, lad. That he would.” 

When the two emerged from her room, Emma was happy to see that the blow up had been resolved. She knew the fights were natural, she and Henry had proved that over the years, but she still hated to see them. 

Liam came over trying to sneak bacon as he explained the plan for the day. “We’re going to take my dad’s ashes out on the boat today and spread them on the water. Can you come, Emma?” 

She looked down at the boy she loved so much, and thought about how much Brennan’s death had brought to her life. She owed her friend more than he would ever know. “Of course I will. If you want me there, I’m there.” She looked over at Killian, to ensure that he wanted her there as well. The look she got explained without words that he couldn’t do it without her.

The makeshift ceremony was brief, each passenger saying a bit about what they remembered most about Brennan. Even Henry chimed in, talking about the epic pillow forts he helped them build. That got a chuckle out of the adults, and even somber Liam cracked a smile. 

When it came time for Killian to speak, Emma reached over to take his hand. 

“The last time I saw my dad I was a very young boy. My memories are distant and clouded. If I were to see him again right now, I don’t even know anymore what I would say. Except this, thank you. Thank you for my brothers. Both of them. I don’t know what I would have done without Liam when I was young. And I don’t know what I would do without Liam now. I loved you. And I love them. And thank you.” 

Emma noticed that he referred to the younger boy as Liam, and not Junior. It was something that had been happening more and more often. She never wanted to point it out to him, knowing that somehow, he would take it to mean he was forgetting the elder Liam. But it meant something to Emma, seeing the younger boy join the brother he put on the pedestal so many years ago. 

Liam ripped open the package and unceremoniously dumped the contents over the side of the boat, before Killian could finish his warning about moving downwind. They were spared, just barely, but all a little shaken by what could have been. 

Without the boys in attendance, Emma was sure the day would have remained somber. But with their shared exuberance, the morning’s angst and activities were forgotten in the quest for adventure at sea. 

Watching as Killian yelled for them to duck under the boom, and they bowed far more than their heights required, she chuckled. Yes, this was a life Emma Swan was happy to get used to.

* * *

The next morning, Killian walked in with a sniffling Liam, the blue of his eyes only more pronounced by the red hue of the whites. It was a rare weekend when there had been no sleepover, of the adult or pre-teen kind. Killian was planning on taking the boys to a friend’s birthday party, leaving Emma the day to herself to catch up on work.  


“What’s wrong?” She could tell by the look on Killian’s face, and by Liam’s appearance that something wasn’t right. 

“He’s burning up and says it hurts to talk. I think he’s sick. I don’t know what to do, Swan.” 

“Come here, kid.”  She walked over to the couch and motioned for Liam to join her. Sitting him down, her hand to his forehead, she immediately knew he was running a temperature. “He’s definitely sick. Liam how about you stay home with me today, okay? Do you want to lie down out here or in bed in my room? You can watch TV out here quietly, or just sleep in there.”  

“Out here with you.” His answer was so quiet and pitiful she leaned over and hugged him, hoping she could bring him some comfort. 

“I’m sorry, Swan. I know you need to get work done. I can drop Henry off and come back for him.”  
  
“It’s okay, Killian. I think I can handle a puny kid for the day.”   
  
Henry came running into the room and stopped in his tracks to see his best friend lying on the couch. 

“What’s wrong with you?” 

Liam didn’t even try to respond. 

“He’s sick. Killian’s going to take you to the party still. So behave for him, okay kid?”

“Yes, mom.” Henry rolled his eyes. “I’ll bring you back a party favor, okay?” was all he said to Liam as he left. 

She plied the boy with tylenol and got him comfortable, starting a cartoon. “Need anything else, kid?”

He looked up at her with his big blue eyes, and if he weren’t truly sick the look would have been pathetic. “Can you get me my comic book from my room?” 

“Sure thing.” She leaned over and dropped a kiss to his forehead, smoothing out his hair.

She didn’t mean to snoop, but it wasn’t often that she had reason to go into his room at Killian’s apartment. Oh but she heard about it. It was the one on-going battle between the brothers. Liam was a slob, something she had known from day one. Killian was obsessively neat, which Emma had come to learn all too quickly the first time she set an empty glass down only to have it snatched away to the dishwasher immediately.  While the boy had always done his best to stay on the right side of his brother’s wishes when it came to items in the living room, his bedroom was a different story. 

Looking around, Emma couldn’t believe that Killian hadn’t already marched in with trash bags, a threat she’d heard uttered on a frequent basis. There was garbage everywhere. Toys everywhere. Dirty clothing everywhere. She could only imagine what the fights she hadn’t been witness to must have sounded like. 

She took a moment to appreciate the bulletin board hanging above Liam’s desk, full of pictures of Liam and Brennan, Liam and Killian, and various pairings including Henry and herself. There were ticket stubs to movies and sporting events. Everything they’d taken the boys to do since he moved in with Killian. Nothing could have put a bigger smile on her face. Looking down to find the comic, she noticed a beat up piece of paper peeking out from under it labeled My Brother. She didn’t want to pry, but she couldn’t pass up a peek into the boy’s brain. 

_Liam Jones  
_ _Classroom 4_

_My brother Killian says that I was named for our older brother Liam Jones, and that Liam was the best man he ever knew. Liam and Killian’s mother died when they were little, just like my mom did, and our dad wasn’t around for them. Our older brother Liam raised him. He said Liam was his brother, dad and best friend all at the same time.  Every time he talks about Liam, he tells me about how funny, brave and smart he was. Liam did everything for him and took care of him. But if that’s what makes Liam the best man, then my brother Killian is the best man. I was sad when my dad died, because I loved my dad. I still miss my dad. But Killian let me come live with him. And he does everything for me. Killian wanted to be just like Liam when he grew up. And I want to be just like Killian._

Emma choked up immediately while reading the essay, but could not stop smiling. Killian needed to see this. She snuck it into the back pocket of her jeans, fully intending to return it to exactly where she found it as soon as possible. 

She handed Liam his book when she walked in, and then snuck into her bedroom to hide the note until Killian got home. When she returned to the couch, she cuddled up with the boy, and hugged him just a little bit tighter. 

* * *

“Did you have a good time, lad?” Killian got a shrug and an _‘I guess’_ from the younger Swan. He was surprised. The games had looked like fun. 

He would much rather have joined the children if he were being honest. Dealing with the adults had tried his patience. His arrival with Emma’s son, and not his own brother, triggered a look on the hostess’s face she could barely conceal. 

“Well, isn’t that nice of you to bring Henry for Emma. I’m so sorry Liam couldn’t join, though. What was Emma doing that she couldn’t bring Henry herself, not that we’re sorry to see you?” 

“She’s watching him at home. I think he much preferred to cuddle up with her than with me. ” 

He saw that word _home_ register on the woman’s face, as though she were putting the pieces together. Wherever Emma and the boys were did happen to be his home, whichever apartment, so the word fit. 

He spent the rest of the party trying to avoid all of the other parents, standing off to the side, quite unsuccessfully. Every once in awhile a father would find him and congratulate him on bagging the Swan mom, commenting on how hot she was. Killian would shoot them down with a look, and move along. What was even more troubling were the comments he would overhear from the mothers when they didn’t know he was nearby. 

_“So, it seems Emma snagged the Jones brother. I always figured she was after Brennan, but the younger model is so much better.”  
“Plus, I hear he has money. Nice catch for a foster kid, teen mom with a jail record.”_

It took everything in him not to snap at the women, but that hardly would have helped Emma, or the boys. How they’d even found out about her past he didn’t know, but he was sure Emma had never been after Brennan, nor was she with him now for his money. It was something they never even discussed. But he certainly now had a much clearer picture of why Emma had never tried to make friends within the classroom parents, and why she was friends with Brennan. These people were awful. It didn’t mean he would give up on Emma expanding her social circle, but he would never again suggest Emma try to make friends with anyone here. 

“Just an _‘I guess?’_ There was a water balloon fight, and you’ve got quite a large treat bag there for yourself. I would say it was a success.” 

He shrugged again. “It’s just not as much fun without Liam.” 

“Well, you’re right about that. I think that about you, your mom, and Junior. Everything’s better with you three.” 

Henry turned to him and grinned, with a mischievous look on his face. “So why do we live in two different apartments?” 

“Oh no you don’t, lad. This will not be the next operation. Your mother and I will take this at our own pace. _YOU_ , young man, will stay out of it.” But he put his arm around the young boy’s shoulder as they continued down the block. 

* * *

Henry was on a full sugar high when they returned, giving Liam his party favor and relaying the events at a feverish pace. For a boy who guessed he had a good time, there was an awful lot to tell. 

Emma grabbed Killian’s hand, leading him into her room and leaving the boys to investigate their loot.   
  
“Swan, you missed me this much? I’ll leave more often,” he said with a wink, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“Mmmm,” she groaned a little, letting herself give in to his distraction temporarily.  “While I don’t one bit mind the attention, Jones, that is not why I pulled you in here.” She handed him the paper. “I think you should read this. I found it in Liam’s room when I went in to get a book for him. 

She watched his face as he read, and saw as the tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Grabbing his hand, she pulled the paper away just as one was about to fall and hit the words. 

“Don’t! He might notice something’s wrong if I put it back with tear stains all over it.” 

“You can’t put it back.” He looked at the paper as though it were the most precious thing in the world. “I’ll never see it again if it goes back into that pigsty.” She could see the panic as it spread across his face. 

“But Killian, what if he looks for it and can’t find it?” 

“It will serve him right and maybe he’ll learn to clean up his room.” She dropped her head to his chest, chuckling.  “I’m keeping this, Emma. I need to.” His tone was firm. She watched as he looked at the page, reading the words again before carefully folding the paper and slipping it into his wallet. 

When they returned to the living room, the boys were zoned out in front of the television, Henry coming down from the sugar, and Liam having expended any energy he had in talking to Henry. Killian sat down next to Liam, pulling the boy’s head into his lap so he could stroke his hair. Liam would never know it, but that note had bought him at least a week of detente over the state of his room. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Mr. Jones?” 

The boys’ teacher called out into the hall, looking around for Killian. They had met before, and as soon as she laid eyes on him crouched in the too small chair lined up along the side of the school hall, she smiled wearily, and waved him into the room. Only halfway through her parent teacher conferences, she already looked exhausted. 

“Swan, aren’t you coming?” He turned to Emma, surprised that she hadn’t already hopped up from her seat in the hall to join him. 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” She gathered her purse and followed him into the room. 

“Ms. Swan. Good to see you as well. Please, sit down.” She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk, and they immediately sat, and Killian draped his arm around Emma’s chair.

“I have to say, Mr. Jones, and to you, Ms. Swan, Liam has handled this year remarkably well. I’ve had students in the past lose a parent and it has always been rough. To have Liam lose his only parent, and go through this transition, well, that’s a testament to the two of you. Whatever you have done has been exactly what the boy needed.” 

Killian spoke first, as he turned to Emma with loving appreciation clearly evident on his face. “Really, it’s all due to Emma here. I couldn’t have handled it without her. She understands the lad, and has helped me learn what he needed. Without her, I’m not sure either one of us would have survived this.” He squeezed her shoulder as he said this and Emma shook her head with a small smile. 

“You guys would have figured it out, Killian.” 

The teacher smiled at them, having quickly realized that there was more than just a friendship at play. 

“Well, whatever it was, he’s a very lucky boy, and I’m sure he’ll handle the transition to middle school just fine in the fall.” She went through his grades, and continued by suggesting the elective courses she thought he would enjoy the most. Emma and Killian were both relieved at the teacher’s report. They were amazed by how well Liam seemed to be lately, and the confirmation from an outside source was a weight off their shoulders. Emma couldn’t wait to have a private moment with Killian to share her happiness.

“Now, rather than make you wait around and come back in, we can move on to Henry.” She shuffled some papers around on her desk, trying to find the appropriate folder.

“Killian, can you go find the boys? That way when I finish up in here we can be ready to leave? I know they’re going to be hungry.” 

She had turned to Killian as she finished her request, but was taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor. 

He stood silently, face set into an unreadable expression, but the clenching of the muscles in his jaw signaled something was wrong. Not knowing at all what happened to cause this, she watched in confusion as he left the room. 

Barely able to focus as the teacher outlined the same basic information for Henry, she was anxious to leave and find Killian and the boys. When she did, his look had not changed. 

He turned and curtly called to the boys. “Come on, lads. Time to go home.”  
  
“I thought we were going out to dinner? You guys promised we’d get Olive Garden.” Both boys were well past their typical dinner time, and on the verge of becoming complete whiners. It was usually a dangerous combination, as Emma would be the first to shut down any complaints. 

“Not tonight. We need to go home. You can order a pizza from the car.” Killian’s tone and quick gait as they walked towards the car was enough to stifle any further complaints from the boys, and they quickly followed, realizing now was not the time to argue.

Emma, still baffled at his change in mood, silently followed as Killian led the way out to the car. He didn’t speak a word as he drove them home, and Emma knew with the boys in the car, this was no time to ask questions.

* * *

He was the first into the apartment, throwing his wallet onto the counter and brusquely instructing Liam and Henry to eat as soon as the food arrived. His pace hadn’t slowed at all, just as quick and determined as it had been at the school, and he continued into Emma’s bedroom, silently.

She followed him with a glance at the boys, noting their troubled faces. She was desperate for an answer, every bit as confused as they were as to what had caused his abrupt change in mood. 

Closing the door behind herself, she breathed out, steeling herself for whatever was to come.

“Killian, what’s wrong? Did I …”

He didn’t even let her finish before he spoke. 

“So I’m not a part of Henry’s life? Is that how it is? You and I share Liam, but Henry is just yours?” 

She wanted to speak, to say something, but his words felt like they were out of nowhere. Of all of the things that could have been wrong, and she’d imagined so many scenarios sitting silently in the car as they drove home, this had not even crossed her mind. 

“I’m not going to pretend that didn’t cut, Emma, to have you dismiss me as though I was not there for him every bit as much as you have been there for Liam this past year. As though I didn’t want to speak with his teacher and to hear everything she had to say. You can keep your walls up for yourself, but I will not accept you shielding Henry from me. I love that boy as though he were my blood.”  
  
She looked at him, stunned to hear the anger in his voice.  
  
“It may have been you and Henry against the world, but it’s not anymore. I’m here for both of you. And I’m not going anywhere. You need to get used to that idea. Push me away all you like, but you will not push me away from Henry.”

Emma sat on the bed, watching him pace as he spoke. His words were clear and sharp, but loud, and she hoped the boys couldn’t hear in the other room. 

Finally, he paused, looking to her for a reaction. 

“Killian.” She stopped. She had no idea how to continue. He was right. Every word he said was true. But there had been something in her that without thought dismissed him from the room. She didn’t want to push him away. And she certainly didn’t want to stand in the way of his relationship with her son. Henry was lucky to have a man like Killian in his life, a man who loved him so unconditionally. 

He continued to stand looking at her as she remained seated silently. “Emma…”  
  
She cut him off before he could continue. 

“I know.” She inhaled deeply before continuing. “You’re right. I don’t know why I didn’t even think to have you stay in the room, Killian. You should have been there. She thinks Henry’s pretty great. I wanted you to hear that.” She tried to smile, hoping to cut the tension.

His pacing had continued, but he stopped a moment to return the smile. 

“You have to trust me, Emma. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to hurt Henry.” 

“You think I don’t trust you?” 

He turned in surprise. “Isn’t that what this is? Keeping me at arm’s length, not fully letting me in?” 

She stood, and crossed to him, reaching for his arm and his hand simultaneously. 

“I think you’re the only person in the world I do trust.” Tears had started to flow, and she didn’t even bother trying to stop them. “I just don’t always know how to show you. And I’m going to make mistakes, Killian. I’m not perfect. But I want this. I want you and me. I want you and me and Henry and Liam.”

  
She dropped her head to his shoulder, and he took her in his arms as she cried. 

“I’m sorry, Emma. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry.”  
  
“NO.” She pulled away a bit, enough so that she could look him in the eyes. “You had every right to be angry. And you need to tell me when you’re upset with me. I’m not the only one in this relationship who gets to have issues.” 

His lip pulled up at the side as his arm tightened around her waist, gathering her body closer to his. “No, certainly you’re not the only one who gets to have issues. I’m just a little better about letting you help with mine.” He heard her dry laugh against his shoulder, and knew they were past the worst of it. “You really want this, Emma? You and me? All of it?” He felt her head nod on his shoulder.

She turned and leaned her cheek to his chest so that her voice would not be muffled. “I love you, Killian. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and Henry. And Liam’s a lucky kid. We’re better with you. All three of us.”

“And I with you, love. All three of you.” 

Turning her face up to look at him, her smile almost blinding him. He noticed her eyes were still filled with tears, but this time he could see they were of joy, not of pain.  Reaching his hand up to wipe away the moisture with his thumb, he then leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. He wanted to hold her and live in this moment forever. There was so much more for the two of them to discuss, but they were parents and there were boys who needed to be minded.

“Why don’t you get yourself sorted. I’ll go find out what mischief our lads have gotten themselves into while we’ve left them unsupervised, with a pizza.” 

With one last kiss, he departed, and she heard him call out from the living room that they must have taken the food across the hall to his place. He yelled that he would go rescue it, in the hope there would be enough left for them. 

Looking in the mirror at her mascara covered face she chuckled. She loved Killian’s ability to joke after so serious a discussion. She loved that his first instinct was to check on the boys. She loved hearing him say ‘our lads’, and knowing just how strongly he meant it. She loved that she loved him, and was able to finally say it without any hitch in her voice or hesitation. 

She rushed through cleaning herself up, anxious to join her boys, all three of them. 

* * *

Standing outside the door to Liam’s room, she listened a moment to the voices inside. She didn’t know what made her eavesdrop, rather than join them immediately upon entering the apartment. She could see inside the door just enough to know Killian was perched on the bottom bunk, with the boys flanking him, a head on each of his shoulders. 

“Are you and my mom going to break up?” 

“No, Henry. People don’t leave each other because of one fight. Your mom and I love each other very much. Nothing could make me leave her. Or you. Sometimes grown ups fight.”  
  
“Was it our fault?” This time the question was from Liam. 

Emma had to burst into the room at that moment. She remembered too well from her childhood the pain of listening to her foster parents arguing. She would try to cover her ears, try to drown out the shouts. But all too often the harsh words would end, and the next day she was right back where she started, in a group home waiting on a new family, wondering what she’d done this time. 

“NO!” She flew through the door, trying to figure out how to scoop both boys into her arms. “It wasn’t your fault Liam. Not yours either Henry. Of course it wasn’t.” The tears she’d just managed to stem were again streaming down her face as she felt the guilt coursing through her. “Grown ups get angry with each other, and sometimes we fight.” Killian moved over on the bed, allowing her to bunch in between himself and Henry. Liam climbed over him, tucking himself between Emma and his brother. “It doesn’t ever mean you did anything wrong.” 

“Lads, we didn’t mean to scare you. Truly. But,” he looked over at Emma smiling in confirmation, knowing they were on the same page, “Emma and I are very much staying together.”

* * *

The boys had fallen asleep in the bottom bunk of Liam’s bed, curled up in Killian and Emma’s arms as they talked, and joked and laughed as a family. Emma and Killian had moved gingerly, trying to extricate themselves from the boys’ limbs without waking them, and turned to study the two peaceful faces as they slept.  


“Should we move one of them to the top?” Emma wasn’t used to the sleeping arrangement of the boys at Killian’s and didn’t know who took which bunk here. 

“No. They actually both end up sleeping on the bottom bunk more often than not. One might move to the top in the middle of the night, but it’s not worth potentially waking one of them up now. Come on.” He motioned for her to follow him out of the room, but gave a final glance to the lads as he shut off the light and closed the door. She was waiting for him just outside the door, jaw wide open in a yawn. As soon as he joined her, she pressed her body into his, sliding her arm around his waist. “What do you say? Is there room in your bunk for me tonight, Jones?” 

He pulled her close. “Always, Swan. Always.” 

He paused a moment as he watched her walk down the hall in front of him to his room. It wasn’t as though it was a now or never situation, but he definitely felt as though he was ready for it. And after tonight, she just might be too. 

“Swan,” he called out, “you know, we could fix things so that there isn’t a my apartment. Your apartment. Liam’s room. Henry’s room. We could have all these things be ours.” 

She stopped in her tracks, and he suddenly worried it was too much. That it was the wrong time. She spun slowly, and he walked to catch up to her. 

“I could move out of my place. I’m not tied to the lease. But, you’ve got six months left on this lease. And this place isn’t big enough for all four of us, Killian. I mean, we could make it work but maybe crammed in here isn’t the best way to try. It would be better if we found someplace big enough where maybe the boys had the option of their own rooms, even if they never ended up using them?” 

He let her ramble, with a smile on his face, happy that none of the objections had anything to do with actually living with him. Once there was a pause in her thoughts, he nodded and agreed. 

“Love, I had no intention of us living here. And as for the lease, I can afford to default on that. I was thinking of a house.” She started to protest, he was sure about the cost, but he shook his head with a silent request to let him continue. “The boys are switching schools next year anyway, so maybe we can look in some different areas? I have no problem with the lads having their own rooms. We’ll want that as they get older any way. A bit of space for us all to have our own corners if we’re in a funk. What do you think?” 

Her lips were pursed tightly in a smile as she started to nod her head quickly. “I think all of that sounds perfect.” 

* * *

Emma crawled into bed that night next to Killian, and wrapped her arms around him happier than she’d ever been. She had spent so many years telling herself that as long as she had Henry, she had everything she needed. That was true. Henry was her first love, but not her only love. As she thought about the dark-haired, blue-eyed man in her arms, and his doppelgänger of a brother down the hall, she knew that opening yourself up to more only made your life richer. 

She heard Killian mumble “I love you, Emma Swan.” as he fell asleep, and she rose up on her elbow to smooth out his hair and press a kiss to his forehead. “And I you, Killian Jones. Forever.” 

She fell asleep with the sound of his heartbeat in her ear, and dreamt of their life together, all four of them. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue with a nice little wrap up. And there will potentially be a sister post on tumblr where I talk about the fic and all of the head canons I have about it (there are a ton.)
> 
> Thank you so much to EVERYONE who has reviewed and given kudos and sent words of support along the way. Every last one of them has meant so much. I love this little story, and it is a huge achievement for me. I know it’s just a small little thing, but for me this is monumental. I could not have done it without hearing from you guys and without all the support. Seriously. Thank you.


	9. Epilogue

He would feel those tonight, the knobby knee currently in his jaw, and the elbow in his ribs. As the two young boys favorite playmate, he'd grown accustomed to being their jungle gym and occasional torture victim, but never minded.

The perfect house they'd found, complete with picket fence and tree house, also came supplied with the perfect next door neighbors, couples about their own age with sons younger than their own. Emma was inside with the adults, and as soon as both families had shown up for a barbecue lunch, David and Snow's six year old, Leo, started begging Killian to play soccer with him. Killian knew right from the start he'd give in, and only protested in jest to tease the boy. As soon as Roland, the eight year old son of Regina and Robin joined in, Killian caved, and headed into the leaf covered grass, and called up to Henry and Liam.

"Lads, you'll need to come down from there for food. Your mother and I will not be providing delivery service."

"We will." He could hear the eye roll in the tone of Liam's voice. The boys had spent more time in their tree house in the past year, plotting and scheming and up to he didn't even want to know what, than they did in the main house. Not that he was complaining. The amount of peace and quiet the lads' retreat was affording him and his wife was not going to waste.

The soccer game started innocently enough, but he knew Liam and Henry could only resist the fun for so long. The teenagers, who usually tried so hard to maintain their too cool personas, were drawn into the game as soon as they heard Killian, Leo, and Roland running around shouting. The younger boys were now truly in heaven, with all three of their idols playing with them all at once. Liam and Henry were so good natured with the boys, having quickly adopted them as surrogate younger brothers upon their arrival to the neighborhood. As payment for their attention, the younger boys worshipped the older, and followed them around as though they were their shadows. Now that his brother and step-son had joined the game, Killian knew he was in trouble. Well able to fend off Leo and Roland, he couldn't sustain repeated attacks from Liam and Henry, and soon found himself at the bottom of a dog pile while four boys laughed in absolute glee.

He cried "uncle" extricating himself from the pile as best he could, tickling the younger boys and sending them running. Knowing the Roland and Leo would be well watched over now that Liam and Henry had descended from the tree, he returned to the adults inside the house.

As soon as he set foot inside, Snow jumped up as though she couldn't contain herself any longer. Their perky neighbor, never one to bring a conversation down, was even more excited than usual.

"I'm so glad we're all here. We have some news we wanted you all to hear at the same time." The smile on her face was only growing wider as she spoke. "David and I are having another baby!" David wasn't expecting her to blurt it out so suddenly, but as soon as the words left her mouth he reached over to put her hand on her stomach and he laughed at his wife's inability to contain her excitement. "As you can tell, we're pretty happy about this news. I'm surprised she hadn't blurt it out already."

Killian looked at his friends, trying to hide his small pang of jealousy. He'd never brought up a baby to Emma, but he was going to have to soon. Spending time with Leo and Roland, and watching them grow up was making him realize he missed seeing Henry and Liam through their childhoods, and want a child to guide through those years. He loved his teenagers, but couldn't deny he wanted a baby of his and Emma's that they would share through everything.

Not one to let his feelings dampen the mood, he immediately stood up to congratulate them. "Excellent news, mate" he said as he slapped David on the back and turned to Snow with arms open for a hug. "Snow, we already know you're an amazing mum. You'll have another very lucky child. I couldn't be happier for you two."

* * *

 

"Emma?"

He watched from the bed as she brushed out her hair in the mirror above her dresser, the glass showing him both their faces as she answered.

"Yeah?"

"What would you think about us having a child?"

He didn't miss the slight turn of her lip and the glint in her eyes as the rest of her face remained unchanged.

"The two we've got don't drive you crazy enough?" She asked with a joking smile.

"Emma." The tone of his voice implored her to take this seriously.

She crossed the room and climbed into bed with him, settling herself into the crook of his shoulder as he winced at the reminder of Roland's elbow in his side.

"You really want another kid, Killian?"

He looked over at the dresser again, this time to reflect on the framed pictures of their family. Over the year the photos had multiplied until the surface was almost completely covered with them. They ranged from images of just him and Emma to ones of all of the family together. He spied in the sea of frames the one Liam pulled out of the elder Liam, Killian and Brennan, and thought about how far he'd come. Family was family, and he'd learned to focus on the good times rather than the bad.

"Yes, love. I want another child. One I can watch grow up. I love our boys with all my heart, but I missed so much, Emma. You at least got to see Henry through all of it. I want the chance to be there from the beginning, and with you."

He understood her pause. This was their first discussion of the matter in all their time together, and he had no idea how she would take it.

"What about adoption? Would you consider adopting a kid?"

Her question took him by surprise, not ready for Emma to have any answer so quickly.

"I have actually, love. I've always thought if we were to adopt we'd adopt an older child, one who hadn't been able to find a home."

She propped herself up on her elbow with a smile on her face that he understood completely. Emma, left to foster families her entire life, would have loved being adopted into their family, and loved the man who so easily accepted her desire to adopt.

"Okay," she said as she pulled his hand over to her stomach. "Maybe when this one gets a bit older and we send the boys off to college we'll adopt too."

It took him a beat to catch up to the meaning of her words.

"Wait, Emma. Do you mean…"

"Yes, Killian."

"We're going to have a child?"

"Yes, Killian."

Forgetting his bruises, he gathered his wife back up into his arms, expressing in every way possible, how happy her news had made him.

* * *

 

"Killian, I think the boys are up."

"Mmm. There's no way. They'd sleep until two if we'd let them." Usually the first one up in the house, Killian was slightly groggy, but listened, and winced as he heard something shatter.

"Could you please, please go see what that was?"

"As you wish, my love." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and was half out of bed, ready to ensure the boys cleaned up whatever mess they'd created.

As he entered the kitchen, it was nowhere near as bad as he feared. A coffee mug was the only casualty of the boys' culinary endeavors, a full breakfast laid out on the table. Killian's eyes panned over the eggs, bacon, and full spread of sides the boys had pulled together with pride.

"Lads, what's this for?"

"We wanted to cook breakfast for you and Emma."

"And what's the occasion?"

The boys looked at each other silently agreed on something before answering.

"We'll say Mom gets out here," Henry replied.

"Tell us what?" Emma came into the room, and immediately beelined for the coffee maker.

"Wait, Emma…" She looked up at Killian as he raised his eyebrow and nodded at the mug in her hand. He didn't know anything about pregnancy, but he had been sure that women weren't supposed to drink coffee.

"Ugh. I forgot about that part. Right."

She poured herself a glass of juice instead, and sat at the table.

"So boys, what is this all about?"

They grabbed plates, and joined her. "We wanted to talk to you about something."

Emma and Killian exchanged glances. This seemed serious, especially as the boys were buttering them up with a breakfast.

"Go on then." Killian prompted them, as he served himself bacon.

"Will you take us to see the new Marvel movie next weekend?" They asked in near unison, and Emma looked confused.

"You cooked breakfast to get us to take you to a movie?"

"Oh, of course they did, love. This is the new one, rated R. Not at all suitable for thirteen year olds."

Emma looked over at the boys and rolled her eyes. "Nice try, kids." She took a bite of toast, and added, "but thanks for the breakfast."

"See," Liam whispered to Henry, "I told you we should have just asked her."

"No, she would have turned it into a family movie night anyway, and he would have found out." Henry whispered back.

"That's right, lad. Nothing gets past us." He smiled at his wife, and thought about how lucky he was to have met her. There was nothing that could diminish his happiness at this moment, knowing that they were going to have the opportunity to raise a child, together.

They'd agreed the night before to tell the boys immediately, and with a shared glance, they decided now was as good as a time as any.

Killian started. "Since we're all here, and you've cooked us such a fine meal, we do have a bit of news to share as a family."

The boys continued eating, not saying anything in an attempt at the silent treatment over their failed attempt at buttering the adults up.

"We're having a baby," Emma blurted out, not able to take the silence.

That got them to put down their forks, as they stared up incredulously at Emma and Killian.

"We're going to be big brothers?" Henry asked, looking back and forth at them.

Killian could never resist the opportunity to tease him, and even with the seriousness of the occasion couldn't help himself. "Well, lad. Technically you'll be a big brother. Your Uncle Liam right there will be the baby's uncle as well."

Emma and Liam laughed as Henry's face scrunched up in indignation. "That's not fair. WE'LL ALL BE BROTHERS." Since the day of the wedding, he'd bristled at the realization that his best friend was now his uncle.

Liam had been sitting quietly as they teased Henry, but suddenly spoke up. "Emma could adopt me."

They all turned to look at him.

"What, lad?"

"Emma could adopt me. She really would be my mom. That way you would be my brother. The new baby would be my brother, too."

"It could be a sister, you know." Emma added.

"I know." He rolled his eyes, but had gotten up and walked over to her chair. "I want you to be my mom, Emma. I've never had a mom. And Henry and the baby have you."

"Oh, kid. You have me. Even if I'm not biologically your mom, you know that right? But…" She had started to sniffle, barely able to keep her emotions in check. All week she'd been dealing with fluctuating hormones, and they were about to betray her again. "If you want me to be your mom, you've got me." She pulled the boy standing next to her into a hug, and held him tight. She had held this boy so many times, through so much sorrow, and now could not contain her joy.

Killian had been watching, smile wide as his wife and brother clung to each other. "I'll call the lawyer on Monday. We can start getting the paperwork in order." He walked over to Henry and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well, lad. Looks like we won't be able to tease you much longer. We'll just have to get our fill while we can."

Henry looked up at him, and Killian could see there was a look of disappointment on his face.

"What is it lad?"

"It's too bad you can't adopt a brother. I mean, so that I can be your brother, too, like Liam." Killian laughed heartily.

"Lad," he said, as he pulled the boy into a hug. "I think we can make an exception."

Breakfast temporarily forgotten, the four Swan-Jones family members stood in the kitchen, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, standing in a group embrace. Even Liam and Henry, who wouldn't be caught hugging each other for anything, recognized the moment for what it was, the last time any of them would ever consider that their family was made up of broken pieces. Together, they were whole.


End file.
